Fictionista Witfit Challenge 5
by Babette12
Summary: A continuation of the Fictionista Workshop's witfit challenge. Multiple story lines, some continuing from previous stories. Rated M for safety, but most chapters and stories are T or better.
1. Chapter 1 Steele

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Steel

**Summary**: Just to catch everyone up, Bella met Edward when she was walking in a park. She saw him stretching and was so taken with his posterior that she tripped over a railing and into some rose bushes. Edward, a young doctor, came to her rescue, taking her to his clinic across the street to treat her wounds. There Bella met Edward's best friend and fellow doctor, Tanya, who told her that he had been watching her for weeks and finally worked up the nerve to go meet her.

Edward and Bella have been dating for a few months. She learned that he has piles of student loans, is barely scraping by as he and Tanya begin their new practice, has a close-knit family, still lives at home to cut costs, and likes things very neat and tidy. Edward has learned that Bella is an editor, quite unorganized, has a best friend named Jacob, is very careful with money and gets along quite well with Tanya. Because they are older (Edward is 31 and Bella now 28) they have been very open about where they wanted the relationship to go. As a result, after only a few months, they are engaged.

Currently they are at a food court. Bella was shopping with Alice and purchased a dress for the opening of the opera, something Edward's family goes to every year. They are planning on flying to Jacksonville so he can meet Renee, but are also trying to fit in when they will get married. Waiting for the 'I dos' is becoming increasingly difficult for them.

Also of note, when I started this story I had Rosalie pregnant. Later on I had her trying to get pregnant. *facepalm* That's what happens when I write from prompts and don't outline! Let's just go with her not pregnant, shall we?

* * *

><p>"I've got a surprise for you," Edward said right before stealing one of my fries and popping it into his mouth.<p>

"Other than the fact that you're stealing my food?" I asked, grabbing for one of his onion rings. He watched open-mouthed as I crunched into the ring, enjoying the crisp texture of the batter. "What? You ate a fry."

"There are fewer onion rings, so you've eaten a greater percentage of my meal than I have of yours." When I rolled my eyes he shook his head, took hold of both containers and dumped them in the middle of the tray, much to Alice's delight. "There, now we just eat whatever our fingers grab. Do you want to hear my surprise or not?"

"Go ahead," I prompted, taking another ring and dunking it liberally in fry sauce.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was an itinerary. "I talked with Tanya, and she is fine with us flying out to see your mom the weekend before the opera opening. We'll have the opera the next weekend, which the clinic will close for, and then we can get married a week after that." Another paper was placed on top of the first one. "Her mom is a travel agent and found us a ten-day cruise to the Bahamas, or we can go to the Yucatan, whichever you prefer. You do have a passport, right?"

I gaped at him for a moment as he smiled broadly at me. "Let me get this straight. You want to fly down to see my mom one weekend, go to the opera gala the next, and get married on the following?" He nodded, giving me a huge smile. "And nobody in my family knows the wedding is so soon? Honey, I hope you have a vest made of steel, because my dad is going to want to shoot you, thinking you got me pregnant, and my mom is going to crush you from hugging you so hard."

He took my hand, entwining his fingers with mine. "What you haven't realized is that we've moved visiting your mom up two weeks, which is two weeks from today, and we'll be married in a month, three days after your birthday."

"We could be married in a month?" The noise of the food court dissolved from around me as my entire focus centered on Edward. A month. No more waiting. No more nights of kissing him good-bye only to lie awake frustrated. My smile had to at the very least match his. It was a good thing there was a roof over us or satellites might have misinterpreted the beaming as a nuclear explosion.

There was no missing the shrieking, however. "A month?" Alice exclaimed. "What kind of wedding can you have in a month? How will you fly Bella's parents in? You'll need to get the tickets right away. I know you planned on mom and dad's backyard, but it's not ready. Then there's the caterers, flowers, Bella's dress, how on earth will you get it all done?"

"We're in a mall, Alice, we can probably find a white dress without too much trouble," I said. She looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"It'll be the end of September, it might still be warm. I think a white sundress would be nice," Edward said, obviously biting the inside of his cheek and decidedly not looking at Alice. "Maybe in cotton? I like to wear cotton dress shirts. They're cooler."

"Oh, good idea. I could probably get some daisies to carry. It might be cheaper if we go to some home remodeling store and just by some potted ones. We can plant them in your parent's yard and cut the prettiest ones for my bouquet just before the wedding." Alice's face was going back and forth between puce and bright red. Her hands were waving in the air and she was making choking sounds.

"I wonder if McDonald's caters," Edward added. It finally tipped her over the edge.

* * *

><p>For those poor souls who don't know what fry sauce is, it is a concoction made from ketchup and mayonaise with a dash of mustard. Some places put in pickles as well, but I prefer it without.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Sequel

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Sequel

* * *

><p>It took some doing but we finally managed to convince Alice that daisies at the wedding were perfectly acceptable. After all, it was such a happy flower, people always smiled when they saw them, so why not have them to celebrate something wonderful?<p>

The dress was another matter. She seemed to think I needed a princess ball-gown, but the idea of a summer sundress really did sound nice. It was going to be the middle of September, and most likely still warm, and I wanted something light. She compromised the ball gown; I agreed to not let Edward go shopping for it with us. I ended up with a tea-length, organza dress with a sweetheart neckline and fluttery, short sleeves. To go along with the daisy theme I added a bright yellow sash around my waist.

Esme became a flurry of activity. In no time she had my mother on the phone and the real planning began. In the midst of laughing about our suggestion of McDonald's catering they came up with the idea of have a cook-out. Alice freaked out until she realized there was a caterer who would run the grill and served petite filets. Esme had people come and plant daisies while Renee, who was in a home sewing phase, got Esme's measurements and went to work on the mother's dresses. They were going to be emerald green to match my engagement ring, with bright yellow sashes to coordinate with my dress. The fathers grumbled about being put into penguin suits until they found out that only Edward and Jacob would be in a tux, they got to wear suits. I did insist to Charlie that the one he bought for when he and my mom got married wasn't sufficient. He had to buy a new one.

Jacob and Tanya met and laughed that he would be the matron of honor and she the best man. Ness, Jacob's wife, just rolled her eyes at all of us and made the obvious suggestion of switching them. She asserted that while Tanya would look great in a tux, Jacob in a dress wouldn't be a pretty sight. We all agreed.

By the time Edward and I boarded the plane to Jacksonville the entire wedding was planned. When the flight attendant announced that cell phones needed to be turned off, Edward pulled his from his pocket. He was stunned when he looked at it and then started to laugh. "Looks like our wedding is going to have a sequel," he said, showing me the display.

There was a text from Tanya, complete with a picture of her hand. It was sporting a huge diamond. "I guess Mark proposed? Wow, they haven't been dating long."

The look he gave me was incredulous. "You introduced them, what, a week after we met? We're getting married in three weeks, do you think it's too soon?"

"No, but we're meant for each other," I said, checking my seat-belt and breathing deeply to relax as the engines roared to life. I hate flying.

"And they're not? They've been as inseparable as we are since the first night." He took my hand and squeezed it, smiling down at me as I did my relaxation exercises. "Tell me how you plan to travel when you're scared of flying? Do you want me to explain the Bernoulli Effect to you again?"

"No, thanks. I'll just panic and watch for us to crash for the next six hours."

"Let me see if I can distract you," he whispered, bending over to kiss me.

* * *

><p>There was going to be more, but yesterday was my twentieth wedding anniversary and Baboo wanted to go play.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Block

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward, Apparently my mind was all over the place last night.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Block  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "There's no way I can afford that," he said

* * *

><p>A half an hour into the flight we were interrupted by a stewardess asking rather pointedly if we needed a drink or wanted some peanuts. Glancing around it was easy to see that the other passengers had noticed our make-out session. Some were smiling, others looked affronted. One poor mother was explaining to her small child why we were kissing non-stop. Edward waved to the child, and since it was a little girl, she giggled and waved back.<p>

"Some water please," I asked the annoyed stewardess.

When she leaned down to place my drink on the tiny tray she whispered, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't kiss like that on the plane. It's distracting to the other passengers."

"That was the point," Edward said. "Bella is afraid of flying and I was distracting her."

"Figure out something else, please. Maybe there's a doctor on board who has some valium or something she can take." She didn't understand my giggle, gave us both a hard look and moved to the next row to ask what they would like to drink.

"So, doctor," I quipped to Edward, "got any other ideas of how to relax me?"

"Yes, but I don't think they'd be allowed on the plane either," he said, stealing a peanut with a smile. "Why don't you listen to music or read? I know you brought a book with you."

"Fine, but for the record I prefer your original idea," I said, reaching down for a book. Thankfully it was a good one because we were on the other side of the country before I knew it.

I knew Renee would be waiting for us by the baggage collection turnstile, so decided to give Edward the run-down on what was going to happen. "Remember, one of the first things she will ask about is when we're going to have children. She'll assume we're sleeping together and ask about our sex life next. I'll try to block any really embarrassing questions, but want you to be prepared."

He seemed to think this was hilarious. "Why don't we tell her we're into BDSM? Would that shock her into silence?"

"Not likely," I said with a groan. "What I'm afraid is she would then try to give us pointers and ask what kind of floggers we use."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks, pulling me to a halt since he had hold of my hand, his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide as he looked at me in surprise. "Uhm, is there something you should tell me? What do you know about that lifestyle?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a book editor? Trust me, there isn't anything I haven't read about." He seemed rather uncomfortable. "What?" I asked, stepping close to him.

"Is this something you would be interested in exploring?" he asked quietly, blushing so dark his skin seemed to match his hair.

"Are you?" I asked.

"I asked first."

I didn't know what to say, so went with an honest answer. "Not really."

He sighed in relief. "Good. I've seen some of the things they wear. I don't think I could afford that," he said.

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "When would you have seen that?"

"On rotation during my residency," he said as he pulled me forward again. "You could always tell the people who had no real experience; they seemed to wind up in the ER regularly." He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think that's something people in their fifties should be trying out for the first time. I get the idea that it requires a certain amount of limberness and muscle tone."

I was busting up laughing beside him as we walked out into the main area of the terminal where we could collect our luggage. The sound of my mother's wild screaming was drawing many eyes, including our own, as we came into her view.

"Bella! Edward! Oh, it's my baby and her fiancé! I can't believe you're marrying a doctor!" Poor Phil was trying to calm her down and hold her back, but she was a force of nature. She slipped his grasp, and with hands over her head she ran screeching toward us. In no time I was caught up in the tornado that was my mother, being spun around in a dizzying way. During some of the turns I noticed that Phil was shaking Edward's hand and saying something, but there was no hearing it over my mother's joyous shrieking.

It was quite possible that my face was turning a light shade of green from all the spinning, something Edward thankfully noticed. He manfully took hold of my arm and attempted to pull me away from my mother, not realizing the unfortunate consequences of his actions.

In no time he was being spun around. He was stronger than me, though, and simply picked my mother up off her feet to still the merry-go-round. "Hello, Mrs. Dwyer," he said when her feet were off the ground. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

My mother smacked his shoulder. "Call me Renee and put me down. Are you really a doctor? Is it all right that you have to share a full-sized bed with Bella? Oh, what am I saying, you young people these days don't need that much space, especially since you're getting married in a couple weeks. Married! I never thought I'd see Bella married. Are you working on having my grandchildren right away? I've heard tricks to make sure you have one sex or the other, which do you want first? I'd be happy with either. Bella, you aren't pregnant already are you? Are you feeling faint or hungry? Oh, I shouldn't have spun you like that, you might have some nausea. I guess we should go get some food now that you're eating for two, especially since they don't feed you on planes anymore. You really should take better care of your health now that you're pregnant. You aren't going to show in your dress, are you? How far along are you? Have you picked out a preschool yet? It's never too early to think about college entrance requirements, you know. You can have a tutor come and teach the children a second language while they're small…"

My mother continued rambling on, walking in front of us to get our luggage and lead us to the car. Edward's face went from shocked to amused. A few times he tried to get a word in edgewise, but I shook my head. "It's best to let her just talk on until she runs out of steam. We can tell her we're waiting for the wedding then."

"I get the feeling she'll be disappointed," Edward said.

"I wonder if your daughters will like sewing, I've learned so much in the class I'm taking. Bella, wouldn't it be fun to have you all to come visit so I can teach the girls to sew…"

"Apparently we're having more than one daughter now," I said.

"I think you're up to at least three, and nine boys so I can play baseball with them," Phil quipped behind us, tugging one of the suitcases.

"You deal with this often?" Edward asked.

"You'll have to have at least two sets of twins in order to have them close enough in age. Do twins run in Edward's family? They don't in ours. That might be a problem…"

"Only when she's really excited," Phil told him with me nodding in agreement.

"You should have heard her when Phil proposed," I told Edward, "I thought she'd never stop. It's why our wedding has been planned so quickly, I'm sure."

"Definitely why. I think Edward's mother just went along with everything, it was easier," Phil said, shaking his head. "Poor woman probably never knew what hit her. If you don't like anything be sure to tell Esme. I warned her that Renee was like this, but if anything changed from what Renee said she wouldn't be upset."

"So far things have been fine," I said. "Mom knows what I like."

"I wonder if they build houses with twelve bedrooms. Do you think that's too large? What do you care, Edward's a doctor, you can afford it…"

"Hungry kids?" Phil asked, and on getting an affirmative answer started driving us to a restaurant after we were all loaded in the car. It wasn't far, thankfully, because I really was starving.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?" my mother asked, making me realize I needed to pay attention.

"What? I'm sorry mom, I was looking at the scenery." It was my fall-back excuse whenever my mother rambled.

"You always did like looking out the window," she said, rolling her eyes. "I was asking if you had picked out a name for the baby yet."

"She's not pregnant, Renee," Edward said, taking my hand. "We're waiting until we're married. We don't plan on getting pregnant right away because we don't have much money, what with all my student loans, and we'll be living in Bella's apartment for the next couple years."

"No grandchildren?" Renee asked, disappointment dripping from her voice.

"Not yet, mom. One day, just not now."

She looked at us both before letting out a loud sigh. "Fine, just don't wait too long. I'd like to be alive when they grow up."

* * *

><p>I posted up a very short story last night, called Boys of Summer. Give it a read if you have a minute. Or, if you want something really great, go read How to Paint a House by Maggie's Gutter. It's a wonderful coming of age story. I don't often give recommendations, so know this is a good one.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Harmony

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Harmony

* * *

><p>When Renee finally calmed down from the excitement of seeing us we were able to enjoy the rest of the evening. It was hard to believe that in just forty-eight hours we'd be home again, so we wanted to make the most of our time. The three hour time difference worked to our advantage in the evening, allowing us to stay up and chat with mom and Phil until the wee hours of the morning. It was killer the next morning.<p>

The sun beat into my eyes far too early to be reasonable and I groaned with exhaustion when I pulled the blanket over my head. Edward squirmed beside me. Pulling me close into his side he joined me under the blanket.

"Let's not get up. Do you think Renee would let us sleep all day?" he asked as he maneuvered himself so that he wasn't rubbing parts of his anatomy that were also saying good morning against me.

Renee and Phil sounded like they were in the kitchen, singing along to the radio. It was something I fondly remember doing with my mother on Saturday mornings. She would always sing a harmony with her warm, alto voice, no matter what the melody did. It was amazing. Apparently Phil was able to do this as well, creating layers of sounds I doubted the musicians who wrote the songs ever intended.

"I doubt it," I said, snuggling into the crook of his shoulder, wrapping my leg around one of his and my arm around his waist. "We can probably get away with lying in bed for a little while. We could always sound like we're having sex, then she might give us a few minutes peace."

He shook with quiet laughter, but it was enough to make the bed move and make the appropriate squeaking sounds. This caused all sounds of singing in the kitchen to stop for a second before the radio was turned up even louder.

"Well, if we're going to get accused of having sex anyway," Edward said, rolling over onto his side. Before I could respond his lips were on mine, kissing me slowly. He kept his hips away from mine for a few minutes, but then the kissing picked up and I found myself on my back with him lying half on top of me. I groaned my approval of this, only to have his shush me. The fact that his hands were creeping under my shirt and stroking the bottom of my ribs didn't help me stay quiet.

Squirming in closer I tried to pull him over me, but he resisted. "Two more weeks, Bella," he whispered as his hands stilled. "We can make it two more weeks."

"Not if you keep kissing and touching me like this," I said, still attempting to reach a happy place, preferably his happy place.

He was out of the bed like a shot. "Then I guess I'd better stop kissing and touching you." My mouth hung open as he turned, adjusted his pajama bottoms, and stepped out of the room to head to the bathroom. I was going through serious and sudden withdrawals, and he was able to just saunter away. Grumbling under my breath when the shower turned on, hoping it was at least cold, I got out of bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," my mother said, looking at me with a knowing glint in her eye. "Did you have a nice night?"

"Better than my morning," I said, plopping heavily onto a bar stool by the kitchen counter.

"It didn't sound that way to me," she replied with a wink.

"Remember what we said about waiting?" She nodded. "We're still waiting."

She looked confused. "But I heard…"

"Sorry to disappoint, mom, but that was us teasing you. What I didn't realize is how much it would tease me."

Her laughter rang through the room, making Edward smile as he walked in. "What's so funny?" he asked as he leaned over to place a kiss on my forehead.

"You may want to cool it in the bedroom before you make my daughter combust," Renee said, turning to start cooking some bacon.

Winding his fingers with mine, Edward sat next to me. "Yeah, she's not the only one."

* * *

><p>Sorry! I swear, there just aren't enough hours in the day. I'll try to do better, I promise.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Overgrown

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Overgrown  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "Just one more bite…" she said.

* * *

><p>My mom is an overgrown teenager. It's like she hasn't realized she's grown older at all. Saturday was spent searching for material to match the sash in my wedding dress so she could make coordinating sashes for the mother's dresses. Thankfully the store where I got it had scrap material so I didn't have to bring the actual sash, but if I'd thought Alice could power shop when looking for my opera and wedding dress, it didn't hold a candle to my mother's new obsession with shopping for fabric.<p>

It was a good thing she'd fed us breakfast, because it was now well past noon and my hunger was making me cranky. Edward and Phil had it easy, begging off to be able to sit in the car while I had to follow Renee into store after store. This one had the wrong kind of fabric, that one didn't have the right yellow, the other one didn't have enough and would take a month to order in another bolt but their store an hour drive away had some and would we like them to hold it for us? Oh, and there was no guarantee that the die lot would be the same so it might be the wrong color yellow after all.

Renee decided it was worth it to drive forever to other store, making me groan almost as loudly as my stomach was rumbling. Phil just took directions and drove us onto the interstate without question. He'd been married long enough to recognize that look in my mother's eyes.

He surprised me, though. Edward's and my stomach had set up their own chorus, singing discordantly as we tried to not say anything. Phil's eyes caught Edward's and he gave a nod, veering off at the next exit and heading into the parking lot of a Waffle House. I think I sighed in relief at just the thought of food.

Edward pulled me quickly from the car as soon as it stopped, completely ignoring my mother's complaint that we really didn't have time for this and why can't we all just wait to eat until dinnertime? As I exited the car I could hear Phil explaining that if she didn't want me killing her it would be a good idea to feed me. He's a good step-father, he remembered.

Because the lunch rush was over we were seated quickly. I handed a large, laminated menu to Edward, pointing out the things I enjoyed whenever I'd come here in years past. "The pecan waffles are wonderful, so is the patty-melt, but I really recommend the chicken fried steak," I told him, trying not to drool. My stomach was already dancing in anticipation of all the fattening, deep-fried, butter-dripping goodness.

"Isn't there anything healthy?" he asked. Sometimes being engaged to a doctor isn't a good thing.

"Yep, there are salads down in the corner." He grunted when he read them over, causing me to nod. You don't come here for a salad. Well, I didn't. Apparently he did, though. Even the waitress looked at him funny when he ordered a chef salad, no ham, light on the cheese with a low-fat vinaigrette. "Who are you?" I asked, remembering all the steaks he put away over the months I've known him.

"Gotta fit into my tux in two weeks. I can't afford to gain any weight." I almost called the waitress back to change my order from pecan waffles with fried eggs, bacon and sausage to a salad, then decided I'd rather go walking.

The food came quickly, allowing us to dive in. Renee huffed some that we really didn't have time for this, what if the store we were going to didn't have the right die lot, we'd have to drive south to search out other stores and had Edward ever seen St. Augustine?

"Renee, we're going in the wrong direction," Phil said, placing a greasy kiss on her forehead. He was enjoying a cheeseburger smothered with grilled onions.

"We can always head south if the store has what we need, don't you like your salad, Edward?" Her topic switches could give you whiplash.

I'd noticed him eyeing my waffle, dripping with butter and syrup as he picked at his lettuce. Without saying a word I cut off a quarter of it and put it onto his plate. My mother hadn't missed this.

"Here, you should try their chicken fried steak," she said, cutting off a portion and placing it alongside my waffle. His poor roll plate was getting overwhelmed. Phil cut off part of his burger, opposite from where he was eating, piling it on top of the waffle. Now it would be covered in grilled onions and syrup.

At first Edward argued that he couldn't possibly take our food, but then took a bite of my waffle. I swear his eyes glazed over. "I know, right? There's just something about fresh pecans. We should take some home with us." He nodded at my statement, unable to say a word since his mouth was now full of chicken fried steak. He set his salad in the middle of the table for us all to pick at, something we did once the waitress brought over some green goddess dressing instead of the nasty stuff Edward had ordered.

It was physically impossible for me to eat the all the eggs and meats, so I loaded them onto Edward's roll plate as well. He took the bacon and stuffed it into his bit of burger before eating that. I promise I didn't laugh too loudly when he licked the syrup off the bottom bun.

Hash browns covered in cheese appeared from nowhere, the waitress giggling as she walked up to a neighboring table to see if they needed anything extra. After tasting those Edward let out a moan and started to eat them with abandon.

The dregs of the food lay in scattered remnants on our plates. A few bites of steak, a section of waffle and shreds of hash browns were all that remained. Renee hated waste, having spent many of my early years quite poor in spite of the money Charlie sent us. "Just one more bite…" she said, waving a laden fork in front of Edward's face as if he were a picky toddler refusing his dinner.

"I couldn't possibly," Edward replied, waving her off. "As it is I'm probably going to be asleep in the back of the car in about ten minutes from all this food."

He wasn't wrong. Phil had jumped up to pay the check so we made our way out to the car. After buckling in Edward reached for me, wrapping his arms around me to pull me into his side once my seatbelt was fastened. As Phil hit the interstate Edward's breathing softened and became regular. His arms tightened slightly, and combined with the large amount of food in my stomach, lolled me into sleep.

* * *

><p>The picky toddler comment is because of my grandson. He wouldn't eat peanut butter and jelly (he licked off the jelly), he wouldn't eat hamburger, but once I got him back to the garden and handed him a green bean off the vine he was in heaven. I swear he ate about fifteen beans! And they're romano style, flat and very large, although he prefered the normal-size purple beans.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Round

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Round  
><strong>Plot Generator – Idea Completion<strong>: Out with the old, in with the new.

* * *

><p>Thankfully the next store had the right material in the right die lot, and a sufficient supply, to make the sashes for the mother's dresses. I think we all breathed a sigh of relief, thoughts of relaxing the rest of the day running through my head at the very least. Mom had other ideas.<p>

"Let's go to St. Augustine," she cried as she hopped into the car. Phil looked to us, Edward shrugged while looking at me, and I figured he'd probably never get a chance to see it again, so nodded. Renee cheered.

It was late afternoon when we finally arrived, but that didn't stop Edward. I had no idea he liked history, but he walked around reading every bit of information he could. He especially enjoyed climbing into the round gun turrets at the corners. I tried not to laugh when he hit his head on the low doorways.

"People were really small back then," he said, rubbing his head after colliding with a really low-hanging rock. He had been more worried about walking sideway through the door so his body could fit, his shoulders were too broad, and so hadn't ducked.

"Probably the poor nutrition," I muttered, getting a laugh from him.

"Compared to what we ate this afternoon? I feel like I've been dipped in grease."

"Oh, poor baby," I said, taking his hand to lead him down into the dungeons. These rooms were really quite amazing. Yes, it was dark, dank, and there was mold growing on the stone walls, but it was also quite cool in comparison to the heat and humidity out in the courtyard. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if people committed crimes simply to be thrown into one of these rooms. It's so much more comfortable."

"Until you realize they probably weren't fed but a few times a week," Phil said, looking closely at something carved into the wall. "Looks like someone was counting the days."

The barracks looked incredibly uncomfortable; we all agreed we much preferred our nice mattresses to the hard wood and straw pillows. Eventually it got to be too dark to see anything, although Edward did insist I get a picture of him pretending to light a canon.

"Out of the old and into the new," Renee said as she relaxed into the cool comfort of the air-conditioning in the car.

"Isn't that 'Out _with_ the old?" Edward asked.

"Nah, then I'd have to dump Phil and chase some young thing like you," she retorted with a wink. Edward sputtered while Phil and I laughed. Mom was always a harmless flirt.

"You should have seen her before Phil came around," I said, trying to get Edward to relax again. "She would flirt with all the waiters. Used to embarrass me, but she always managed to get free dessert."

"Which I noticed you ate every time," she said, pointing her finger at me as she smiled. "I couldn't get Bella to join in, no matter what I did. I thought she'd never get over her shyness."

"I guess it just took looking at my backside to get her to speak to me," Edward quipped. I swatted him.

"I seem to recall you being quite embarrassed when Tanya and I were teasing you that first day." Edward blushed, making Renee demand more information. "Tanya kept teasing him about how he never responded to her, batting her eyelashes at him and trying to get him to pay attention to her. I could tell it embarrassed him."

"Why didn't you date Tanya?" Phil asked. "I've seen her picture, and must say she's quite beautiful."

"She is, but she's not Bella," Edward said, looking down at me. "She's a wonderful friend, but there was always something missing." He leaned down to whisper into my ear, "I've found it now."

Phil made gagging sounds as Renee swooned. I just gave him a small kiss and rested my head on his shoulder for the drive home.

* * *

><p>Still not enough time in the day! I've been harvesting beans like crazy and probably should freeze some. My tomatoes look like they'll all be ripe at the same time. If I disappear from here for days know that I'm canning like a mad-woman!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Magnitude

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Magnitude, fortitude, solitude

* * *

><p>Normally leaving my mother was a highly emotional event. She would start crying hours before we headed for the airport, only to have the tears increase in magnitude to the point that I would run for the plane in order to get away from the scene. That didn't happen this time.<p>

Renee was positively glowing as we pulled up to the terminal on Sunday morning. "I'll see you in just ten days," she said when I asked if she was happy to get rid of me this time. Handing me a suitcase she continued, "This is stuff for the wedding. Be sure to give it to Esme."

I looked over to see Edward refusing money from Phil. Then I felt something being pressed into my hand. Looking down I could see it was twenty-five dollars. "Don't say no, Bella. I know you two are just starting out, and Phil's team doctor told me the first ten years were really difficult financially, so let me pay for the extra bag."

Every now and then my mother would be firm with me. She wasn't normally, mostly because I always tried to listen to her. If I disagreed then we would discuss the matter. However, on rare occasions some internal fortitude would rise up, she'd get this look in her eye, and I knew not to argue.

"Thanks, mom," I said, reaching over to give her a hug. "I won't tell Edward until we're alone."

She laughed. "That's probably a good idea."

Twenty minutes later we were boarding the plane. I was doing my deep-breathing exercises again. Edward had a smirk on his face until he saw the stewardess that had asked us to cool it on the flight out. She recognized us as well, lifting an eyebrow as if to ask if we planned on behaving.

We did, mostly. Instead of kissing me Edward chose another form of distraction. Retrieving a blanket, claiming the air in the cabin was too cold, he draped it over my lap. He then proceeded to run his fingers up and down the inside of my thigh. At no time did he venture too high, but the possibility was there. So much for deep breathing, it was all I could do to not hyperventilate. _Two more weeks, two more weeks_ became my mantra.

Six hours later we were finally home, or at least in Seattle. Emmett and Rose had dropped off a car in short-term parking for us since no one would be available to pick us up from the airport at the time our plane arrived. It wasn't hard to find.

In true Emmett fashion it was well marked. Balloons had been tied to the wipers, door handles, and bumpers, surrounding the car in a sea of mylar. Written on the windows in what looked to be shoe polish were the words 'Almost Married' and 'Be Patient, They're Sexually Frustrated.' People were pointing and laughing, but many actually came up to us to congratulate us on our impending nuptials. A few helped us remove the balloons so we could drive. They would cut them off and we passed them out to the children who were stopping and pointing. Well, at least the ones that weren't inappropriate. Those were 'accidentally' popped.

Some of the people around us honked as we left the airport, laughing at us being sexually frustrated. We shrugged and waved. Quite a few also gave us a thumbs up.

The sun was just setting when Edward pulled up to my apartment, which meant it was past midnight where we had left. Why is it when you drive or fly you do nothing but sit, but are so worn out by it? It might be just over a mile to Edward's home, but the way he was drooping made me nervous.

"Come spend the night," I said, grabbing his sleeve. "You know you would rather have the peace and solitude than have to listen to your brother tease you for hours."

"Mmm." There might have been actual syllables in there, but I doubted it. Removing my hand from his sleeve he wound his fingers with mine. "The good news is I'm too tired to take advantage of the situation. The bad news is the same," he said as he pulled me to the bedroom.

In a flash his shirt and pants were off and he was climbing in under my covers. His suitcase was still in the car. I went into the bathroom to change into the pajamas hanging on the hook of the door, forcing myself to take the time to wash my face and brush my teeth. Part of me worried what might happen when I went back into the bedroom. Would Edward want to cuddle? Would I be able to restrain the desire I could feel building in my stomach. Was a piece of paper really that important?

As I pulled a brush through my hair I thought about why we were waiting. It was just somebody saying we were married and signing our name to a document. What was the big deal?

I stared at my reflection, wondering, realizing it was a big deal. It wasn't the paper, or the witnesses, or the officiator that made it important, it was us. We were making that commitment, announcing it to the world with that paper. Part of it was that we would always do things the right way in regards to each other, and waiting was simply a symbol of that.

With my resolve firmly in place I left the bathroom. I would insist we only briefly kiss goodnight to keep temptation at bay. Getting up before him in the morning so I wasn't too comfortable in his arms was probably a good idea as well.

All my worry and resolve was for naught, though. Turning out the hall light a sound reached me. Moving into my bedroom it grew louder, and made me smile. Sleeping on my pillow was my fiancée. Exhaustion had taken its toll, taking him under. There would be no kiss goodnight or lying in his arms. In fact, I had serious doubts I could even fit on the bed considering he was lying kiddie-corner across the bed. There was no room for me.

With a sigh I grabbed a blanket from the closet along with a spare pillow and made my way out to the couch. I loved him too much to disturb him.

* * *

><p>My husband sometimes ends up cross-wise in the bed. As a newlywed I felt I shouldn't wake him and make him move. I have no trouble doing it now, LOL! He just grunts, rolls over and resumes snoring, so I don't feel badly.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Deluge

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Deluge

* * *

><p>"Bella? Bella?"<p>

I could hear Edward's voice through the darkness of sleep, the sound calling to me, demanding my attention.

"Bella, where are you?" he called. Footsteps came from the bedroom, followed by a door being thrown open. My eyes opened as I turned toward his voice in time to see him realize where I was. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?" He sounded hurt.

"You were taking up the bed," I said, my voice rough with sleep. Looking around I could see it's still dark out, until a bright flash right outside the window fills the room with light. Thunder crashed not two seconds behind it, making me jump.

"I woke up and you weren't there," he said, finding my hand. "Why didn't you just move me?"

"I didn't want to wake you." Another crash of thunder rolled through the apartment, making me sit up fast. "Wow, it's really raining."

"Yeah, I think that's what woke me up." He looked from the window to me. "And you weren't there. You should have told me to move."

"You were snoring…"

"I don't snore…"

"_Lightly_, and were so tired that I decided to just let you sleep. I've slept on the couch before." He rubbed his face with one hand, using the other to grasp my hand. Another crash of thunder shook the walls, and he grimaced at the sound. "You're awake now, let's go to bed." I didn't wait for a reply, standing up and pulling him behind me.

He grunted and shuffled behind me. I had to suppress a giggle, wondering if this was what we were going to be like in another twenty years. All laughing stopped when we got to my bed.

"Oh, crap," I exclaimed when I started to crawl onto the bed. A drop of water hit the top of my head, causing me to look up just in time for a second to land in the middle of my face.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked groggily.

"There's a leak, the bed is wet." He appeared beside me, his hand running over the sheets.

"Maybe that is what woke me up," he said, peering up. "We need to move the bed or it will ruin the mattress."

I groaned and went over to turn on the light. "Close your eyes," I warned, making sure to close mine as I flipped the switch. Opening my eyes and looking up I could see the wet spot on the ceiling and groaned again. My landlord wasn't the most responsive when it came to repairs.

We quickly moved the bed out from under the drip. Edward began stripping the sheets while I retrieved the largest bowl I had to catch the water. A quick glance at the clock let me know it was only three in the morning. It was only a quick glance, because at that moment another flash of lightening lit the room with the thunder right behind. The lights flickered, caught, and went out, leaving us in pitch dark.

For a moment the only sound in the room was our breathing and the _plink, plink_ of water dripping into the bowl. Edward huffed, then started to chuckle. At first I couldn't understand what he thought was funny, but we so tired all I could do was start to laugh as well. Before long we were both gasping, holding our sides as they began to ache.

"Bella?" Edward gasped.

"Yeah?"

"Keep laughing, I'm going to try to find you."

"All right. What are we going to do?"

I heard him breathe close to me and reached out, the tips of my fingers brushing on some part of his body, his arm? "We could go to my parents," he said, grabbing my hand. "Or, we can both go and sleep on the couch."

"Don't you have to be up in the morning?" I asked, snuggling into his arms. "We should probably go over there so you can be up on time."

"Are you sure you want to go out into that deluge? I can always set the alarm on my phone." Another crack of thunder sounded in the room, and I shivered in response. "I'll set my alarm. You know the apartment better, why don't you lead the way out of this room and to the couch."

"Mmkay," I said, pulling from his arms and taking his hand. I reached my other hand out and started to walk in the direction I was pretty sure the door was in. At the moment I was turned around. Eventually I touched the wall. "Grab my shirt, I need both hands," I instructed, feeling on both sides to see if I could find the doorway. My left came in contact with the light switch, so I made sure to turn the lights off. Being blinded if the lights came back on didn't sound like fun. I stepped some more to the left and found the door frame.

Now that I was oriented I led him to the couch, only banging my shin on the coffee table once. "Let me lie down first, and then you can snuggle into me," Edward said, pulling my hand as he bent down to make sure he was actually getting on the couch. After much squirming, and one misplaced knee to his thigh, we finally got situated. "Comfortable?" Edward asked, and I hummed my reply, hoping I didn't fall off the edge of the couch.

"Bella?" he said, just as I was about to drop off to sleep.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you weren't there to get dripped on, but next time wake me up and make me move."

"Okay," I said. Placing a kiss on his chest I allowed myself to drift off again, warm in his arms.

* * *

><p>We had a storm like this last night, the thunder was just one constant, rolling sound as flash after flash of lightening lit the sky. Baboo had to chase me to bed, because it was almost midnight and I was standing outside under the patio roof, enjoying the storm. No, I wasn't in the hurricane; it was just the monsoon weather we get in the Rockies. I grew up with hurricanes, though, and still love violent storms.<p>

Go read Semper Paratus: That Others May Live by RainyGirl1978, right now! It's got a cocky Coast-Guardward who is also really sweet.


	9. Chapter 9 Aftermath

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Aftermath

* * *

><p>The next week flew by amidst wedding plans and opera dress fittings. Invitations were mass-mailed to everyone who might possibly think they want to be associated with Edward's family, and a few were sent to my friends and family as well. Edward even had them sent to his patients, something I thought was hilarious until Tanya pointed out that it was less likely for the women to hit on him when they knew he was getting married.<p>

Not two days later the gifts started to arrive. "We're not getting married for another ten days, why are we getting presents now?" I asked, surprised at the piles of packages in Carlisle's study.

"What I want to know is if you want me to quiz you on who gave what so you can thank them at your reception," Rosalie asked, sorting them into separate piles based on what room they would go into. Some were easy, like the bath towels and blender, but others made us look at each other in confusion. What exactly is the point of a weather-vane shaped like a giraffe when you live in an apartment?

"I'm supposed to know that?" I asked in a panic. "How can I possibly remember all that?"

"You don't, but it would be cool if you remembered a few. It makes the people feel special." I shook my head at her. There was no way I was even going to attempt that. As it was Edward had me looking at pictures of important people who were going to be at the opera opening, thinking I should memorize their names and faces. I'd tried telling him I have prosopagnosia, but for some reason he didn't believe me.

Sitting down in a heap I just stared at the piles of presents. For some reason it was overwhelming to look at them all. If they were in my apartment I could handle it better, but in the aftermath of the storm I had been forced to move in with the Cullens so the landlord could repair my roof. I loved my future in-laws, but I needed a break. Sadly Edward was working late.

"Rosalie, do I really need to write thank-you notes to everyone who has sent me a present this afternoon?" I whined. "I'm tired, I don't feel like it, and I need to start getting ready for the opera."

"You'll be glad you did this come next week. Trust me, you don't want to have to spend the next two months writing cards." She made perfect sense, and it wasn't like I had anything else to do, getting ready for the opera was a ruse and she knew it, so I just heaved a sigh and reached for the next gift.

"Dear mister and misses Smith, thank you so much for the..."

"Pineapple-shaped plastic ice cubes," Rosalie supplied.

"Pineapple-shaped plastic ice cubes. I'm sure we'll never use them…"

"Bella, you didn't write that, did you?" Rosalie said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Of course not, I wrote, 'I'm sure we'll be able to use them to entertain.' I'm not a complete idiot. Where do you think they got them?"

"Oh, you can't return these," she said, her voice ominous. "They'll probably expect you to use them at the reception. Let me find the card…"

"You're kidding," I said, wondering if my face looked as incredulous as I felt.

"They're huge contributors to the opera, at mom and dad's bequest, so you do whatever they ask. Be glad, they gave Emmett and I a bronze bowl where the sides were penises and the bottom was testicles. Emmett, of course, loved it." I stared at her, speechless, while she searched for the card. "Oh, yes, here it is… 'We wanted to send these early. Pineapples are a symbol of fertility and wealth. I have no doubt you'll want to use them immediately."

"Where did you put the bowl?" I asked, shocked.

"Emmett keeps candy in it in our bedroom. Mom refused to allow us to display it."

"I meant at the wedding?"

"Emmett put it on top of the groom's cake." I burst out laughing. Great tears started rolling down my face as I pictured Emmett proudly placing that bowl on top of his cake. Rosalie was laughing as well, which naturally brought in Esme.

"What's so funny?" she asked, taking in the two of us.

"Presents from the Smiths," Rosalie said between laughs.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Yours was definitely the worst. I thought we had it bad when they gave us a book on sexual massage, and couldn't believe they gave Alice a tantric chair with instructions for use, but the bowl…"

"Took the cake?" Emmett said, walking into the room behind his mother, making us all laugh again. "What did they give Edward and Bella?"

"Pineapple-shaped ice cubes," Rosalie said, holding up the now seemingly inoffensive present.

"Um, Bella, what did you put on the thank-you card?" Emmett asked, taking the gift from Rosalie and reading them over.

"I thanked them for the cubes and told them I was sure we would use them soon to entertain." Emmett guffawed loudly, actually choking on his laughter. "What?" I asked, but he couldn't answer. He just stood there and shook his head. "What?" I said again, and he held up a finger, asking me to give him a minute.

It took some time but he finally calmed down. "I think you may want to rewrite that note," he said, barely getting the words out.

"Why?" I asked, but he was too busy laughing again. Instead he handed me the package. Reading it I gasped.

"What?" Rosalie and Esme asked in tandem.

"They're not ice cubes," I whispered, dropping the package like it was deadly.

"It said they were refreezable," Rosale said, reaching for it again and making Emmett, who had finally calmed again, start back laughing. She read the package closer, and dropped it as well, her hand covering her mouth.

Esme reached for them, picking them up despite our protests that it really wasn't a good idea. She read the package and exclaimed, "Of all the…" before dropping it. "Bella, you don't have to use these, ever, and," she started to laugh as well, "Please don't use them at your reception."

"What aren't we using?" Edward asked, walking into the room. His mother just handed him the package. "Who gave us freezable anal beads?" he asked the room in general before comprehension came over his face. "The Smiths."

* * *

><p>I was tired last night. When I'm tired I get loopy and have crazy thoughts. Last night it was about all the strange things I've seen, the weirdest being that bowl. Yes, it was real, and I did show it to a prospective bride who thought it would be great on top of the groom's cake.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Jingle

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Jingle, tingle, mingle

* * *

><p>When Alice arrived home she immediately started planning on how to incorporate the beads. Since it wasn't readily apparent what their intended use was, she thought it would be funny to use them in people's drinks. I put my foot down. They were not going to making an appearance, at all. Not at my reception, not in my bedroom, not anywhere. I was banning them.<p>

Oh, and I wasn't rewriting the thank-you note. Let the Smiths try to figure out what I meant when I said we'd use them to entertain.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, handed me a bottle of body wash and pointed me to the shower. Apparently I needed to fully exfoliate for the opera opening tonight. What I wasn't expecting was the tingle when it hit my skin. Immediately rinsing it off I grabbed the bottle to read it. 'Naturally exfoliates with alpha-hydroxy acids. Do not use with pale or sensitive skin as redness may occur.' Great, my introduction into society was going to be made with blotchy skin. Nobody would want to come to our wedding. I could already hear the matrons whispering behind their hands that I was only marrying Edward for free medical advice for my eczema.

"Alice!" I shouted, the word vibrating around the small room.

"Geez, what?" she said, walking in. "Did you use the body wash?"

"Did _you_ read the label? My skin is all red," I said, putting my arm out so she could see.

"Oh, that could be a problem. I'll go get Edward," she replied, rushing out of the room so fast she didn't bother to shut the door. Naturally Emmett had to peek in.

"I usually shut the door, Bella," he said right before grunting. Edward was elbowing him out of the way.

"Alice said you were having a reaction?" he said, literally shutting the door in Emmett's face.

"Yes, my skin is reacting to Alice's soap." He looked at my arm that I had stuck back out. It was beginning to itch.

"Is the worst of it here?" he asked.

"No." I really didn't want him to know where it was the worst, but knew he was going to ask. "Um, my, um, private areas are worse."

"Bella, I need to see," he said. "I can't prescribe the right medicine until I do. I promise not to look at you, just your skin."

"My skin is on me, and I want to be pretty the first time you see me." I could hear him huff on the other side of the curtain. "Is Tanya here yet?" She and Mark were due to arrive soon. Thankfully, not two seconds later she was being escorted into the room by Alice.

"Edward, out," was Tanya's command. "Bella, shut off the water." Her no-nonsense voice brooked no argument. As soon as the water was off she yanked back the curtain and tutted. "Your poor skin." I pointed out the worst places, one look and she just shook her head. "I'm writing out a prescription for you. The pharmacy should still be open. The good news is this is mostly a histamine reaction, so a really strong anti-histamine should do the trick. You'll be fit and ready to mingle in no time." She was all business as she wrote something on a pad of paper she had pulled from her purse. "I'm also instructing Alice to pick up a very specific moisturizer for you. That should help with any remaining redness."

"Me? Why am I going?" I heard Alice say from the doorway.

"Alice, shut the door. I don't want your entire family seeing me like this," I fussed.

"You get to go because you bought the soap," Tanya said, ripping the paper off and handing it to her. "Bella, don't scratch," she said in an aside to me.

Esme brought me a robe and some cortisone cream. Sadly, Tanya took the cream from her, saying it would make things worse. It seemed she thought the best solution was to wrap my hands in fabric so I couldn't scratch. Edward had gone with Alice in an attempt to hurry her. Rose tried to distract me from the torment by providing me with a different one, styling my hair.

The jingle of keys alerted me that my pain might be soon over. Jumping up and forgetting there is a curling iron in your hair is a really bad idea, but the loss of hair in comparison to the hope of relief was a fair exchange. Rosalie didn't think so since she was the one who had to deal with me jumping around as she tried to untangle the mess I created.

Edward told me to sit down and handed me a couple pills. "This will take about twenty minutes to take effect," he said as I swallowed them down. At my panicked look he handed me the lotion. "This will help until then. You haven't put any cortisone on the rash, have you?"

"Nope, I kept it away from her," Tanya interjected. "Everyone needs to leave so I can put this on Bella." Edward gave me a wistful smile when he left the room. "Don't worry, I'll have you beautiful and itch free in no time."

"Thanks, Tanya. I'm sure you didn't want to see me naked."

"I'm a doctor, I've seen a lot of naked people," she said, trying not to laugh. Snickers broke free whenever I moaned as the lotion calmed my burning skin. "You know, they'll probably think we're doing something inappropriate in here with the way you're sounding."

"Don't care, just don't stop." That drew forth a loud laugh. When the fire was finally out she helped me put on my gown. "Don't worry about the residual redness, it'll fade by the time we get to dinner," she assured me.

A timid knock on the door, followed by my name being whispered, told me Edward was waiting. "I'll be right out," I called before turning to Tanya. "Am I okay?"

"You're beautiful," she said, giving me a hug. "Inside and out. Now go knock his socks off."

* * *

><p>Sorry, no dress description. To be honest, I didn't even look one up. Fill in whatever you'd like.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Fidgety

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: fidgety

* * *

><p>Edward's eyes widened, then softened when I stepped out of the bathroom. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, the look in his eyes was enough. Placing a kiss on my forehead he took my hand and pulled me out to the car. Emmett and Rosalie climbed into the backseat while the others all loaded into Carlisle and Esme's Escalade so we could car-pool to the restaurant.<p>

No sooner were we seated than Edward became fidgety. He kept glancing over to an elderly couple who were giggling and waving at him. "Edward, why can't you sit still?" Esme said, but then sighed when she saw the couple. "Bella, that's the Smiths, the ones who gave you the 'gift.'"

I looked at them, over to Esme, and back to the elderly couple. "_That's_ the Smiths? How old are they?"

Esme giggled. "I think at least in their eighties."

My jaw suddenly found it difficult to close. They noticed me and started pointing in my direction, talking animatedly to each other. I gave a little wave, to which Mrs. Smith waved back, said something to her husband, and they both got up from their seats.

"Hello dear, you must be Bella," Mrs. Smith said, taking my hand in her slightly shaking one. "Did you receive our wedding gift?"

There was something just so engaging about the elderly woman. I wasn't sure if it was the directness of her question, the smile lines etched deeply into her face or the way her eyes twinkled with merriment, but I was enchanted.

"Yes, Mrs. Smith, I did. I'd thank you, but I'm afraid you might have given them to the wrong couple," I said, earning gasps from Edward's family. "Edward and I don't plan to use them. I suppose we can find a way to repurpose them."

They both started to laugh while my future in-laws looked aghast. "Oh, my dear, I think I'm really going to like you," Mrs. Smith said, patting my cheek. "If they aren't to your taste, that's fine. You can return them to the Blue Boutique where I got them and pick out something you'd prefer. I don't mind at all."

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate that," I said.

"Such a beauty," she said before turning to Carlisle and Esme. They began discussing the opera season so I turned to Edward. He and the rest of his family were looking at me, trying really hard to pretend they weren't looking at me as we also started to discuss the upcoming event. Even Esme was glancing my way occasionally. I knew better than to question them with the Smiths still there, but didn't hold back from rolling my eyes.

Nobody discussed the fact that I had said anything to Mrs. Smith about the inappropriateness of her gift for the rest of the night. That doesn't mean that not everyone was thinking about it. Every now and then one member of the family would look my way, shake their head, some would snicker as well, then continue on with whatever was happening.

The opera was fantastic. La Traviata was as beautiful and heart-wrenching as ever. The soprano managed to acquit the final scene, singing softly, painfully and powerfully. There wasn't a dry eye in the theater.

We saw the Smiths again at the opening night celebration. They waved when they saw me but were busy talking to the conductor so I didn't go over to speak with them. The conductor was looking very happy.

The rest of the weekend was spent going over the final details of our wedding. I couldn't believe it would be happening in less than a week, the time seemed to be flying by. Yet, whenever I looked at Edward it seemed so far away.

Monday morning I made time to return the gift. I couldn't imagine what I could possibly find at that store, since I was embarrassed to even walk in the doors, but was willing to give it a try. I was in for quite a surprise.

The lady behind the counter was actually quite helpful. She had a huge smile on her face when I explained I was returning a gift, somehow immediately knowing who it was from. When she asked what I would be interested in I stammered as I explained that I hadn't found anything for my wedding night yet. She walked me over to a corner that had beautiful, tasteful, modest and still sexy silk nightgowns. These were something I thought I could wear without embarrassment.

I made my way to the register with some trepidation. There was no way the beads cost more than the nightgown I had chosen, and it wasn't like we had much extra money, but I was too excited about my find to not purchase it if it was possible to swing the cost at all. Unfortunately the tag didn't have a price, so there was no way for me to know until I went to check out.

The helpful saleswoman took my nightgown from me and rang it up. As soon as the price came up my heart fell. "Three hundred twenty dollars?" I asked, completely incredulous that it could cost that much.

"Don't worry dear," she assured me, smiling broadly. Reaching behind the counter she pulled out the beads and an envelope. After exchanging the beads I still owed three hundred five dollars. Then she opened the envelope. I watched as she pulled out five one-hundred dollar bills, rung up the rest of the sale, and handed me the change.

"I don't understand," I said, looking at the money in my hand.

"You're the first to actually exchange one of their gifts for something you wanted," she told me. "They do this with every couple, hoping that the youngsters will be brave and polite enough to speak to them. If they do, the Smiths would send them here."

A smile grew on my face. Not only was I able to get what I wanted for my wedding night, I had money left over. "One rule though," she said as she wrapped up my package, "you are sworn to secrecy. Don't tell!"

She was holding my bag hostage until I agreed. I did, readily. "But what do I tell Edward?"

"Oh, you can tell him, but only after he promises not to spill the beans."

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>I told some of you that you would be surprised by the Smiths! I hope everyone in the states enjoys their Labor Day weekend!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Healthy

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Healthy

* * *

><p>I never was one who spent much time dreaming of my wedding day. Yes, I wanted to get married one day, but the who was far more important than the how or when. Now that I'd found the who, and we'd set the when and planned the how, I realized there was one detail I had always taken for granted would simply occur. After all, being healthy on the big day is a given, right?<p>

Wrong.

It was Friday night, my wedding was in twelve hours, followed by eating. The very thought of food made me throw my hand over my mouth and run for the bathroom.

"Bella?" Edward called from the front door. He'd gone out to get me some flu medicine, forcing enough electrolyte laden fluids down my throat to make it difficult to hold my bladder while my stomach was rejecting the rest. The only good part was that I was back in my own apartment, surrounded by Edward's things. He'd moved in the last few days, as soon as the repairs to the roof and ceiling had been made.

"Bathroom," I said. With a groan I placed my forehead on the cool side of the tub, seriously weighing the pros and cons of dying now. On the positive side I could stop feeling this horrible. My stomach would stop revolting and my body would stop aching. Then Edward walked into the room, looking all concerned, and the negatives of dying jumped around, waving and pointing at him, reminding me we hadn't gotten married or had sex yet.

"Ugh," I said, just thinking about sex. Would I even be able to do that?

"Here, take this," he said in the loudest whisper I'd ever heard. It actually ricocheted around in my head.

"Not sure I can keep it down," I rasped out, rolling my head back and forth on the nice, cold tile.

"Try," he said, handing me a pill. "Even if you are able to keep it down for fifteen minutes it'll help." I gave him a disbelieving look but took the pill anyway. "If you think you can stand, why don't we get you back to bed?"

Flopping my arm in his direction I allowed him to grab it and pull me to my feet. "We probably can't have sex tomorrow night, huh?"

"I'm more worried about you heaving while walking down the aisle or worse, passing out before you say I do." Hmm, I hadn't considered that. "Maybe I should carry you down the aisle?" he said, giving me a smile. It was a possibility, he was mostly carrying me to bed.

"Maybe that pill you gave me will cause a miraculous recovery," I said hopefully.

"Don't count on it. Medicine doesn't work that way, sadly." Helping me into bed he got me situated, left back to the bathroom, and returned with a wet cloth. "Let's wash your face, it'll help you feel better," he said. He was right, it did make me feel better.

With my face washed and the blankets tucked around me, I lifted my lips for a kiss. He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "I think one of us being sick is enough, don't you?" I gave him my best pouty face, but that only got me a chuckle. "Nice try," he said as he left the room, turning out the light.

I didn't think it was possible, but I felt even worse when I woke up the next morning. Renee tried to be really quiet as she helped me shower, and dry off. I managed to hold off on throwing up until I had at least my underwear on. Alice showed up tutting her sympathy and Tanya came bearing more medicine. My head was pounding, my stomach was roiling, but I still had the biggest smile on my face. Today I was going to marry Edward, I didn't care if I had to crawl down the aisle.

They loaded me into the car, along with my dress, deciding that having me wear sweats was the best idea. Thankfully my stomach managed to hold its contents until we arrived at the church. Alice was frantic on the phone, something about food and soup, and I sincerely hoped she was trying to get something at the dinner that my stomach would tolerate.

Once again Rosalie was doing my hair, but she was much gentler than last week when I was only battling hives. She could see me wincing as she pulled the brush through my hair, even my scalp feeling tender. Renee did my make-up, patiently waiting for me to take deep breaths to calm my stomach every now and then and working around Tanya who had ice wrapped around my neck.

Fifteen minutes before I was due to walk down the aisle it was decided my stomach had calmed enough to risk putting on my dress. It was a vintage 1950s style with a sweetheart neckline in satin with a square lace neckline overlayed. The skirt was full, satin underneath with the same lace continuing over top. The sleeves were short and only lace, tight on my arms.

Charlie came in as soon as I was dressed, looking dashing in a white dinner jacket. "You gonna make it?" he asked. Giving him a wan smile and a nod seemed to be enough to convince him. In spite of his raised eyebrow he took my arm. "Don't worry, Bells, I'll get you to him."

"Thanks dad," I said, feeling a bit wobbly on my feet. Alice had brought me some flats because I was concerned about falling over in my heels. Luckily the dress was tea length so I didn't have to worry about tripping on it.

Finally I could hear the music change to the wedding march. Never had Mendelssohn sounded so good. The doors opened, and I looked down the aisle. There was Edward, looking incredibly concerned. All I could think about was getting to him. If I did that, everything would be fine.

I don't remember the walk too much, only the feeling of comfort when Edward reached out and pulled me into his arms. It was so nice to be able to kneel at the altar, my head on Edward's shoulder, and I'm sure the priest kept us there longer than normal over fear I might not make it back to my feet. We even said our vows from our knees. Of course, Edward had to nudge me to say mine since I was dozing slightly.

When the time came to seal our vows with a kiss Edward pulled me to my feet, swept back my veil and placed a light kiss on my lips. "Are you okay?" he asked, and I just nodded, glad we didn't have money for a big reception that I wouldn't have made it through.

Sweeping me up in his arms, Edward carried me back down the aisle, out of the church and put me into his car. "We probably won't have to stay very long," he said, taking my hand while I drifted in the seat next to him. "Everyone knows you're not well."

"Mmkay," I mumbled. "Let's just cut the cake and go, all right?"

He gave a slight chuckle. "We may have to stay a little longer than that."

Back at the Cullen's house we were greeted by our guests. We had kept the reception small due to finances, but there still seemed to be quite a few people there. I smiled and waved, accepted a hug from Mrs. Smith while thanking her for her lovely gift, and gratefully sat down to sip my broth and a cup of tea. Edward roused me a few times, once to cut the cake, once to throw my bouquet, and once to hand me off to Alice so I could change into a less formal dress.

Finally we were able to leave. Originally the reception had been scheduled to last for three hours, but after only half that time I was beat. Nobody seemed to mind that we were leaving early.

Once again I was loaded into Edward's car. It hadn't been decorated much, just a 'Just Married' sign was on the bumper. I was asleep in the car when Edward checked us in at the hotel, only waking slightly when the car stopped and again when he got back in to drive us around to our room. Feeling him lift me from my seat caused me to wake up a third time. "Luggage?" I asked against his shoulder.

"I already took it in," he said. I could see the lights in the ceiling flash by as he walked, my head resting on his shoulder. I hadn't thrown up since just before I walked down the aisle but was so weak I didn't think I could take more than a few steps. Somehow Edward got the door open while still holding me and he carried me straight to the bed.

"Honey, I have a headache," I joked, then moaned because it was still pounding some.

"I know," he said, placing a kiss on top of my head. "Let's get your dress off."

Lifting my arms I let him peel it off of me. My bra came off next and I knew I should have been embarrassed, but I was concentrating more on sitting upright. A t-shirt was put over my head and my arms were pulled through where they needed to be.

"Can you stand?" Edward asked, and then pulled me to my feet when I nodded. I watched as he pulled down the covers, wishing I could do more than just stand there. He told me to crawl in, then pulled the covers over me.

"Don't fall asleep quite yet," he instructed, getting a nod from me. In a second he was back with more pills and some water. "Just some Tylenol to bring your fever down now that you've got your stomach under control." I swallowed them down.

The last thing I was aware of was him tucking the covers around me again and kissing me on the top of my head with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Bella's dress:<p>

**tumbler (dot) com/xpu4hknob9**

This actually happened to a friend of mine. She came down with the flu the night before her wedding. Yes, she was this sick and when she looks at her wedding pictures she laughs because she really does look miserable. Her poor groom just gently got her ready for bed, tucked her in, and spent his honeymoon giving her medicine.**  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Labor

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Labor

* * *

><p>It took three more days before my stomach finally settled down. Poor Edward spent half our honeymoon feeding me broth and medicine, making sure I stayed hydrated, and assuring me that not having sex was perfectly fine. He's really not that good of a liar, but I believed him because I knew he didn't want what I had.<p>

When it was at its worst I decided that maybe I had some strange disease. Edward assured me it wasn't possible, but I knew he was lying because of the way his face scrunched up. Then again, that could have been a reaction to my vomiting again.

"I promise, love, you don't have Ebola," he said, biting his cheek in an attempt to not laugh at me. "Nor do you have the bubonic plague or cholera. It's just a nasty flu bug that's been going around. You should be over it by tomorrow. I'll start you on solid food as soon as you've gone at least sixteen hours without throwing anything up."

He really shouldn't have mentioned solid food. No doubt it was just the thought of eating that set me back another twelve hours.

The next morning, though, I thought I might live. Not only that, I was actually hungry. The miser was only willing to give me a few saltines, though. He wanted to be sure I could manage those. By the evening I was starving, so he relented and let me have more than broth in my soup.

"I'm sorry," I said as my empty bowl was cleared at the restaurant.

"What for? Being a cheap date?" he teased, allowing the waitress to clear his plate. His looked much tastier than mine, but chicken marsala usually is better than French onion soup.

"No, for being so sick. You've had to spend our honeymoon taking care of me instead of being able to go and do all the things you had planned." My voice wasn't very whiny, and to be honest I was more upset over not doing the things I had planned. There was no guarantee we'd be able to do any of those things tonight either. We both were paying attention to how I was reacting to the soup.

"It was a labor of love," he said, taking my hand. "Remember that 'in sickness and in health' part? I just got the sickness part out of the way."

"Right, because I'll never get sick again?" I said with a laugh.

"Exactly. You are hereby forbidden from ever getting sick again." The laughter in his eyes was good to see. For the past few days it had only been concern and patience. Right now, though, I was out of patience.

"I am sick in one way still," I said. Immediately he went into doctor mode.

"Your stomach still? Your head?" he asked, turning over my wrist and checking my pulse. He looked into my eyes, used his other hand to feel my forehead, and kept shooting questions.

"Edward," I said, trying to interrupt.

"You are still a bit warm, maybe one more dose…"

"Edward," I said a bit louder, twisting my hand to grasp his. "I'm feeling much better, almost ninety percent."

"But you said…"

"That I'm sick one way. I'm sick of waiting."

He just looked confused for a minute, but then comprehension fell across his face like a sheet. "Check please," he said, snapping his fingers at our waitress and making me giggle a little in anticipation.

His foot tapped in impatience while his eyes raked over me. "Are you sure?" he asked a few hundred times. "You are still warm."

I just smiled and began tracing the veins in his arm, looking up to nod when he asked again. Eventually I dropped my hand to his knee and began to trace the line in his slacks up his thigh. This made his other foot tap faster, and I had to stop because all I could picture was rubbing a puppy's belly and that made me almost snort with laughter.

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, placing it back on his thigh. "Just don't go any higher for now," he said, embarrassing the poor waitress who was setting his card down on his other side. He thanked her and threw me a wink. In no time the credit card slip was filled out, he had hold of my hand and was pulling me from the restaurant.

This time when he took off my clothes there wasn't a t-shirt waiting for me to put on. "I got a nightgown for our wedding night," I whispered as he slowly lowered the zipper to my dress.

"Do you really want to put it on? I'll only take it off," he said, placing kisses on the skin that was revealed with each notch unzipped.

"It's really pretty…"

"How about tomorrow night, then?" he asked, pushing the fabric off my shoulders. "I'm having fun taking this off."

"Oh, okay," I said, my voice barely a whisper as I shivered at his touch. Where it had seemed to take forever for him to unzip my dress, it was only seconds until I was fully undressed in front of him. Somehow he'd managed to undress as well, and was just holding me in his arms, skin to skin, kissing me lightly.

"I've dreamed of this for months," he said, working his way up my face to kiss my eyelids.

"Making out nude?" I asked, running my hands around his waist to hold him close to me.

He gave one short laugh. "Well, maybe for starters. Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

I could feel his desire for me and nodded, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure. My stomach seems fine." Yes, my stomach was fine, but now my nerves were jumpy.

For another minute he just held me, placing kisses over my face. It seemed he was content to take his time now that it'd finally arrived. Then his hands began to move. Like a sculptor tracing the lines of a model he roamed his hands over my body. It was like he was trying to learn the feel of me while I was standing there.

My hands mirrored his own as I took my time learning the curves and dips of his body. Our breathing increased in some places, caught in others, and was released in sighs in still others. We'd waited for months, plus three days, there was no need to rush now. Before too much longer, though, we needed to lie down. Either that or I'd have to convince him I was fine all over again when my knees gave out.

This position changed the way things moved and felt under our fingertips. A gentle exploration was resumed by us both, learning what and where gave our partner pleasure. His lips met mine again when his searching was complete and he returned his hands to those places he now knew I liked best. Reaching and tasting we moved together, feeling the joy of finally becoming man and wife in more than just name.

Later, as we lay tangled in each other's arms, fingers trailing in soft touches, he asked me again, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I feel wonderful. I just wish our honeymoon didn't end tomorrow." He pulled away, rolling across the bed to the sound of me saying, "Hey, get back here." There was an envelope in his hand when he returned, and he placed it into mine. I gave him a look, and then opened it up, quickly scanning the contents.

"We're going to Aruba?" I asked, sitting up quickly because surely that position would change what was written on the paper.

"Yes," he said, sitting up next to me. "A gift from our parents. They knew we couldn't go right away when they bought them, and were really glad it wasn't going to be this week when you got sick. If you look, you'll see they're vouchers for when we can get away."

I turned to him with a huge smile. "I love our parents."

"I love you," he replied, pulling me back down to the bed to show me what his words meant.

* * *

><p>This has been ready for days, I've just been too busy to post. Sorry! It really was three days before my friend was well enough to consummate her marriage, something she laughed about years later.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 Chew

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Chew

* * *

><p>The sun was beating down on my head as I walked the track around the park. A glance across the way allowed me to see Edward, stretching. It would have been déjà vu from the first time I saw him, but too much had changed over the past ten years. While he still had a rather lovely behind, he was no longer stretching alone. Our nine-year-old son, Charles, was stretching beside him while our seven-year-old son, Anthony, 'helped' by pulling down on Edward's head. I wasn't walking alone, either. Three-year-old Claire was in a walking stroller in front of me, finally asleep.<p>

It was my final lap, thankfully. There was no doubt that walking was something I had to continue doing in order to attempt to keep my weight down, the third child really did me in. The boys usually walked with me, but preferred it when their father was able to take a break from the office because he would run with them. I liked that too, it always wore them out so I didn't have to chase them all over the house.

As Edward and Tanya's practice grew, along with my stomach over and over, my job of editing shrank. I still did free-lance work for authors on the side, but the piles of books were long gone. There was simply no time.

The sound of giggling mixed with screams reached my ears, drawing my attention to the post that was still there for stretching. There were still roses planted behind it. They were in full bloom, their reds and pinks contrasting with Anthony's shirt as Edward pretended to try to throw him into the bushes.

"No daddy," he yelled, grabbing onto his father's shirt while Charles shouted encouragement. "I don't need to fall into the roses like mommy!" It was impossible not to laugh, my boys loved hearing how their dad fixed their mommy's boo-boos when we first met.

"Edward, don't torment him," I said, placing a hand on my husband's arm.

"Save me mommy," Anthony cried, his arms reaching out to me.

"Throw him in," Charles continued to shout.

Spinning in place Edward put down our younger son and grabbed me. "I know, let's throw mommy in!"

"NO!" both boys screamed, grabbing hold of me. "Throw daddy in instead!" Charles began pushing on his father while Anthony tried to break Edward's hold on me.

"Traitors!" Edward said, laughing and letting go of me to pick up both boys, swinging them around to yells and cries for help from me. I took a step back, watching the man I loved playing with our children with such abandon. A quick glance showed me that Claire was sleeping through it all, so I could just stand and enjoy the show, clapping and cheering on the boys, changing sides to whomever was losing.

"Uncle," Edward called out after a few minutes, panting heavily from his exertions. Both boys bemoaned the ending of play time, but knew that meant their dad had to return to work.

Edward reached out for my hand, his other holding Anthony's, my other pushing the stroller while Charles ran ahead to push the button to cross the street. "Thanks for coming by, love," he whispered into my ear. "I don't suppose you'd like to have Aunt Tanya take the kids for a treat so you could help me clean up from our walk, would you?"

"In that tiny shower? Neither of us would get clean," I whispered back, one eye on the boys to make sure they didn't dart out into traffic. There was a shower in the office for those times when patients would get sick on the doctors and nurses, but it was so small there was a running joke that you had to stand outside of it just to clean it.

"Getting clean wasn't what I was interested in," he said, his breath sending shivers over my sweaty skin.

Throwing an elbow into his ribs, along with sending him a smile, I called out to the boys to be careful. They were at that age where they were sure they didn't have to hold my hand anymore, making my fear spike whenever we crossed streets. One car was approaching the intersection quickly, and I rushed forward to give the driver my best angry-mamma-bear glare when he didn't stop as soon as I thought he should.

Edward chuckled and waved to the driver. "You really need to stop glaring at drivers, Bella. He stopped in plenty of time, but seemed afraid you might come up and take him out."

"He was going too fast," I grumbled, watching the boys take off again. They had seen Uncle Mark step out from the office and were calling his name. Mark loved to tease the boys, so pretended to duck around the corner. The boys were onto him, though, and knew as soon as they 'caught' him they'd be rewarded with a piece of gum. I'd managed to get him to change to sugar-free when Charles got his first cavity, by threatening that he could take my son, who couldn't chew and so was very grumpy.

"He wasn't going too fast," Edward said, bringing me back to the driver who was watching me warily. "So, are you going to scrub my back? I've got ten minutes before I'm back on duty."

"Edward, you know we can't both fit into that shower," I said, glancing up to see him smiling at me, "and ten minutes isn't very much time for us to do much of anything and still leave you time to get clean."

The boys' shouts of victory over finding their uncle reached our ears, so I looked up to see them all jogging toward us. The boys were hanging from Mark, who was pretending like there wasn't anything on him. "Hey guys, where are the boys?" he asked, grinning ear to ear as my sons shouted in his ears. I will never understand men and their love for noise.

After playing some more, faking surprise when he 'saw' the boys, he quieted them both with a life-saver. "Hey, I actually was over to shut things down and find you, Edward. The restaurant around the corner has a gas leak, so they shut down the block about fifteen minutes ago. You didn't answer your phone, and Tanya went over to treat some people who were feeling faint. You can't open for the rest of the day. Esme has already cancelled all your afternoon appointments, so you're free to go home."

Edward went immediately into doctor mode. "Is everyone all right? Does Tanya need any help?"

"Everyone is fine," Mark assured him. "I just didn't want you to go back into the office."

"I guess you won't be getting that shower," I teased, smiling up at my husband, who gave me a disappointed look in return.

"You know, we could take the kids for the rest of the afternoon if you wanted to take a shower," Mark said, wiggling his eyebrows at us suggestively. "Tanya won't mind at all, and it's not often you two get a free afternoon to yourselves."

Shouts of 'Can we?' and 'Oh, please?' came from the boys, along with copious amounts of jumping and pulling on us. Promises of perfect behavior soon followed, coupled with begging and assurances that all homework was done.

I lifted an eyebrow in question, but shouldn't have bothered, Edward was beaming. His smile turned to a frown as he took in the boys. "You have to behave…"

"We will," was shouted in unison.

"And take care of your sister…"

"We promise!"

"And do whatever Aunt Tanya and Uncle Mark say…"

"YEA!" was shouted to the skies. They weren't the only ones that felt like rejoicing. In no time Mark had the boys holding onto the walking stroller, talking about all the bad food he would let them eat. Tanya and I were sure he loved to take my children because that was the only time she let him eat anything unhealthy.

Edward took hold of my hand and was dragging me in the other direction before I could reply. "They'll be fine," he assured me, moving much faster than I had done on my walk as we headed home. Oddly enough, going faster wasn't difficult for me either.

When the door closed behind us Edward turned and pressed my back into it, his lips moving quickly to my neck. "Thank heavens for gas leaks and good friends," he said, his hands starting to work their way under my shirt.

I took in a deep breath, and pushed him away. "Thank heavens for showers," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to our bathroom, "because you need one."

"I thought you liked me dirty and sweaty," he replied, wrapping his arms around me from behind but continuing to walk to the bathroom.

"But not stinky," I said, turning in his arms when we reached our destination. Hands made quick work of clothes as we moved into the shower stall, our lips meeting whenever both sets were free.

We both jumped when the water was turned on. Edward stepped quickly between me and the cold spray, adjusting the temperature until it was comfortable. I grabbed the soap, made lather in my hands, and began to rub it all over his body. Years of experience had me moving my fingers to his favorite spots out of habit, listening for the sounds that I knew so well.

Sounds of love, pleasure and finally contentment that spoke of the joy of being together filled the room, uttered by both of us. Edward continued to hold me under the spray, swaying slightly until the water began to grow cold. Once dry we made our way out to the reclining loveseat, having decided it would be nice to relax and watch a movie without interruption for a change.

With fingers intertwined we enjoyed the peace that was so rare these days. I yawned when the end credits rolled, looked up at the clock while wondering how much longer the quiet would last, and felt a tug on my hand.

"Our ten-year anniversary is coming up," Edward said. "Charlie and Sue called to offer to take the kids, and Tanya said she could cover the clinic with our new intern if we wanted to take a trip."

Hope spiked in me at his words. We'd been poor for so long, and only in the last couple years had we felt comfortable with spending money. A glance at Edward's hand showed me that he was holding the tickets to Aruba we'd been given as a wedding present and never redeemed. I'd gotten pregnant right away, in spite of two forms of birth control, and been so sick that we never went. Work, finances and babies had conspired against us until I'd given up all hope.

"Are those still good?" I asked, making Edward laugh.

"No," he replied, shaking his head, "but they did buy trip insurance. When I cancelled the tickets eight years ago, right before they expired, they refunded the money. Don't be mad, but I put it into a separate bank account and just let it grow interest, hoping we could one day go."

I glared at him. "Are there any other bank accounts you're hiding from me?"

"No, I promise," he said, holding up one hand as if swearing an oath. "I just thought it would be a nice surprise one day."

"How much is there?"

His entire face lit up. "Enough to fly first class, sleep in the best room, eat at the fanciest restaurants, and pretend that we're financially set."

"Or we could take the kids…"

He shook his head. "It's our anniversary. We're going to Aruba. It's going to be romantic, and that's final."

I climbed into his lap. This was no longer an easy task, thanks to age, but I managed. "Thank you," I said with a kiss.

"You're welcome," he said, pulling me close enough to feel that he might be interested in a repeat performance from earlier. Hopefully this time on the bed, though. "Oh, and Bella? How would you feel about forgetting your birth control?"

He was going to Aruba alone.

* * *

><p>I have a friend who got pregnant right away and they were using two forms of birth control. Whenever people tell me that condoms prevent pregnancy and STDs I laugh and give them the lengthy list of condom babies I know. If they don't prevent one, they don't prevent the other!<p>

This is the end for these two! I'm going to try to restart Hitchhiker tonight, wish me luck!


	15. Chapter 15 Exchange

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Exchange  
><strong>Previoius chapters (numbers refer to Fictionista story number:chapter)<strong>: Road 2:44, steam 2:49, super nova 2:54, passion 2:60, bikini 2:66, piercing 3:3, metronome 3:9, honey 3:14, spectacles 3:21, flashlight 3:27, castle 3:33, psychic 3:39, co-op 3:45, hayride 3:51, jeans 3:57, scream 3:63, campaign 4:4, technology 4:10, luggage 4:16, wrap 4:22

* * *

><p>"Very good," the stranger said, his cold fingers winding around my wrist. I could smell him above the scent of the roses, but where Edward and his family were sweet, his scent was cloying. "You're going to come to my van with me. Aro asked me to watch your strange coven and he will reward me richly in exchange for giving him what he needs to finally have a case against them."<p>

"What case to do what?" I asked, not moving my feet despite him tugging gently on my hand. I didn't want to go anywhere with him if I could help it. Alice would see what was happening if I only managed to delay sufficiently.

"Oh, dear Carlisle has become a threat, adding to his coven slowly over the years. Certainly you can see this?" he said, pulling harder on my wrist. If I didn't follow then there would be a struggle on the front porch, and that might alert my father. Having him involved was the last thing I wanted.

"Very naughty of Edward, though, telling you what he is," the stranger continued as he tugged me slowly down the stairs. "Humans aren't supposed to know about vampires, after all."

"He plans to change me," I said, trying to come to Edward's defense, but that only made the stranger laugh.

"He has taken too long." A leering gleam came into the vampire's eyes, his eyes black save for a ring of ruby around the edges. He was thirsty. "Although, I can see why he waited. The allure of you is strong. Perhaps he is merely building up his tolerance so he doesn't feed too fast when the time comes, hmm?"

By now we were at the van. From the edge of my vision I could see the curtain flicker in the living room, and my heart began to quail at the thought of my father coming out here. This was something from which he couldn't save me, and any attempt might forfeit his life as well.

"Or perhaps it is what Eleazer said that makes him wait? Aro will be most interested to hear of your potential gift. He will be curious why Edward feels he needs shielding." The vampire slid the side door to the van open and waved me in. "Must keep up appearances. Wouldn't want dear old dad to come out and investigate, now would we?"

"Who are you?" I asked, stalling again. A glance to the house informed me that my father was watching, a look of confusion on his face. Could he tell how scared I was?

"Demetri," the stranger answered, bowing deeply. "Now, into the van, if you please."

With one final look at my father I gave what I hoped looked to be a non-chalant shrug and climbed in. Only there weren't flowers in the back, but another vampire. A young girl, blond, eyes like brilliant rubies, looked me over as if I were nothing but a horse at market. "Very good," she said, her voice completely bored. "I'd like to go home now, so please leave the note for the Cullens and take us to the airport."

"Yes, Jane," Demetri replied, giving a slight bow again. "It will take but a moment." He pulled a knife from under his jacket and grabbed my arm. "This will only sting a little." A quick flick of the blade and blood was pooling on my arm, dripping down my fingers from the wound he inflicted on the side of my wrist. He gathered as much blood as he could on the blade, then returned to the porch where the dozens of red roses remained. Wiping the blade on as many petals as possible seemed to bring him amusement, especially since he was careful to place his hand on each stem. When he returned to the vehicle he gave me a wicked smile. "That should drive your Edward to distraction."

"Bandage her arm so I can breathe again," the bored, young voice demanded. "Aro will be displeased if I kill her before we get her to him."

I was breathing through my mouth, trying not to faint and hoping to calm my racing heart, as he wrapped gauze around my wrist. "Where are you taking me?"

"Have you been to Italy?" Demetri asked, tying off the make-shift bandage. "It's really quite lovely this time of year."

"Quit playing," was ordered from beside me. I could see Demetri flinch a little, which brought a smile of pleasure to the girl beside me. Her eyes turned on me, the look making me shiver in fear until a wrinkle of confusion marred her perfect brow. "Hmm, seems perhaps Eleazer was right about you."

I wanted to ask what she meant, but decided against it. As the van pulled away from the house I took one last look at my home, wondering if I would ever see it again. Thankfully the road they took was known to me. My mind was watching the curves that led to First Beach, but the speed at which Demetri drove made thoughts of opening the door and throwing myself out seem impossible. That and I was fairly positive that the girl would be fast and strong enough to catch me.

Right as the beach came into view I could see Edward standing in the middle of the road, staring down the van. A giggle left Jane's mouth, and a second later I saw my vampire collapse into a ball. Demetri swerved around him, laughing as well, until something large hit the side of the van, knocking us off the road.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long. I have lots of excuses, the best being that I now have a few cases of pear sauce put away. The pumpkins are almost ripe, so next up is pumpkin butter. It's like spreading pumpkin pie on your toast, yum!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Delay

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Delay

* * *

><p>I can hear myself scream as the van starts to roll down the edge of the road, calling Edward's name. Pain rips through my side as Jane grabs me, slamming me into the seat and holding me against it as we tumble down the ledge. The pots that had held flowers are crashing about, spraying water everywhere, and my hands are up trying to keep them from hitting my face. A few do make contact with my body, but it's all I can do to acknowledge the hits as my hand flies to where the pain stabs in my side.<p>

There's screeching, but this time the sound is metallic as the van rips apart upon impact. I'm gasping for air, having the wind knocked out of me by Jane's hand in my stomach as we still. Demetri kicks through the windshield and is out before I can even determine where we landed.

As I try to look I see a mass of dark brown fur and huge fangs reach in and grab Jane by her leg. She let go of me to fight off whatever was attacking her, allowing gravity to do is worst and pull me from the seat where she held me pinned. I land heavily on the side that was hurting, only to realize I'm being stabbed.

My hands wrap around the shard of metal sticking into my side, my brain unable to process the dark stain surrounding it and growing on my shirt. The sounds of metal being ripped apart call my attention up in time to see Edward tearing off the door.

"Bella! No!" he cried, looking down for just a moment before jumping next to me. "Don't touch it," he said, pulling my hands away from the shard sticking out of me.

"Hurts," I said, but then realize it's not as bad as before. In the blink of an eye I am out of the van, being laid on the grass. Looking over I can see huge wolves, one I recognize as Jacob, having seen him transform just that one time. What surprises me is how many there are and that they're holding Jane face down. Demetri is nowhere to be seen.

"Don't move," Edward whispered, pulling my shirt up to look at my injury. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but his face seems to grow more pale.

Then Jacob is there, standing next to him. "What happened?" he asked, also blanching when he looks at my stomach.

"I think it's punctured her liver," Edward replied. He meets my eyes and I can see determination set in. "I'll have to change her, or she'll die."

Jacob staggers back for a step, shaking his head, looking from Edward to me. "You don't know…"

"If I pull it out and I'm right she'll bleed out. If I leave it in, she might still bleed out." I can hear the pain in Edward's voice.

"But if you're wrong…"

"Is that a risk you're willing to take with her life?" Edward asked quickly.

"Will a delay kill her?" Jacob asked. "Is it possible to save her yet?"

"I can try. Perhaps I can run fast enough…" Edward said. His face is torn as he looks at me. "What if I don't make it?"

Jacob is torn as he looks at me. "Bells?" I can't answer, so I plead with my eyes.

His face becomes a mask of resolve. "Don't let her die, but try to keep her alive," he said.

"When you let her up," Edward says, looking where Jane is pinned down, "everyone run in a different direction. Don't kill her, or you'll bring certain death on us all. If it isn't…"

"Just go," Jacob says, and I can see him shimmer in front of me as he turns and runs back to the group.

Then I'm flying. The air blowing over my face is the only sense of movement as an extreme cold begins to settle into me. I don't know if it's Edward's body so close or the chilly wind, but I begin to shiver and the movement makes me cry out in pain as it twists the shard of metal in my body.

Darkness starts to close in on my periphery, until only small points of sight are granted me. I keep them trained on Edward's face, noting the determination mixed with panic that I see there. My hand is red as I lift it to touch his face, leaving a garish streak on his cheek when I can no longer hold it up. When it falls onto his shoulder he looks down at me. I can see fear replace the determination as the little light I have dims and I allow my head to roll off of Edward's shoulder, no longer able to hold it up.

And then another pain slashes me.

* * *

><p>I know, that's a horrible place to leave it! But, it really didn't work for me to continue. No matter what I did, it wasn't coming out right. Hopefully that'll change tonight.<p>

xoxo!


	17. Chapter 17 Shuffle

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Shuffle, scuffle, muffle

* * *

><p>It's so dark and I'm so cold. The smell of dirt is in my nose and I can make out that I'm lying on the ground as I barely hear a scuffle happening off to the side. Cracks like rocks crashing boom occasionally, hurting my ears. Forcing open my eyes I see two ghosts dancing, twirling around each other, moving ever faster until they blur into one. The sight of them makes me dizzy, so I close my eyes.<p>

The wind is blowing over me again. It feels like ice on my skin as I am held up by a rock. Oddly, the pain is gone. A part of my mind starts to panic, telling me this is bad, but at the same time it's such a relief all I can do is sigh. That's when I hear a sob above me. I want to look up but my eyes are no longer cooperating. Sleep seems like a better idea anyway.

Voices are talking over me when next I wake. "Why are you saving her if you plan to change her?" a voice that sounds dry and dusty asks. "You know the law, Edward, you have no choice. Change her or you will both be destroyed."

"I know, Aro, but arrangements must be made. Her father is chief of police and would look for her. In the name of remaining inconspicuous, I think saving her would be wise, especially since we're in the hospital parking lot." Edward's voice sounds frantic, and if we are where he says I can only imagine we're being watched.

The sound of pounding footsteps reached my ears shortly before hands pulled me from Edward's arms. The movement made me groan in agony until I was laid out on something soft. Edward was speaking, but his words were too quick to make out. Blinking I managed to see that Carlisle was standing over me as well, obviously talking to Edward. Other people were rushing around as well.

"What did you do with the van?" Carlisle asked.

"The dogs are moving it nearby so it looks believable," Edward replied. "She's got shrapnel in her liver and Demetri ripped into her other side when I was carrying her. I had to fight him off."

"Did you destroy him?" Carlisle asked, his voice muffled by a mask he was pulling up as he wheeled me into the emergency room. The lights overhead were blinding and disappeared in turns as I was wheeled down the corridor until one remained steady overhead, and then darkness.

When my eyes opened again it was to see cards being shuffled on a table over my bed. Over the cards Jacob's face looked solemn. I tried to speak, but only a small sound came out. It was enough.

Jacob looked up, a huge smile splitting his face. "You survived," he said, his large hands dropping cards all over the bed as he jumped up to hug me, only to hesitate and cup my face. "He did it."

I tried to speak again, but the words caught in my throat. "Need something to drink?" Jacob asked.

"Only ice chips," the voice I longed for was heard from the door. Edward was smiling and holding a small cup as he walked to the other side of the bed from Jacob. I opened my mouth willingly for the tiny piece of frozen water, moaning in appreciation when it hit my tongue.

"I have to change her soon," Edward said, and although he was looking at me and smiling, he was obviously talking to Jacob.

"I know, we heard," Jacob answered. "The pack talked and we accept this if she does." He paused and glanced over to Edward before looking back to me. "What do you want Bells? You weren't able to answer before."

"Yes, I want it, but I'm worried about my dad," I said, reaching out for Edward's hand. "How long do I have before it's a problem?"

"Months, perhaps years," Edward said. "It's an unknown. Jane is upset, as is Demetri, but Aro has called them back to Italy for now." He sighed and rubbed his face. "For now, we need you to get well. Are you up to seeing your father? He's pacing frantically in the waiting room."

I groaned. Dealing with an overbearing Charlie would be worse than the hospital. Of this I'm sure. Both guys laughed as Jacob volunteered to go get my father.

"We only have a minute, so I need to ask this quickly. Why do you want to be changed?" Edward asked as Jacob left the room.

"Don't you want me?" I asked, looking down and wincing as I noticed the IV in my hand as he took my hand.

"Forever," he whispered.

* * *

><p>I never said he bit her! I know this is a little confusing, because it's from Bella's POV and she was in and out of consciousness, but I promise to explain eventually. I'd say that'll happen soon, but real life is intruding this weekend so not much will get done. Sorry.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 Limited

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Limited

* * *

><p>A cough interrupted us from the door and I looked over to see my dad shuffling his feet and looking uncomfortable. He glanced at Edward, frowned a little while shaking his head, only to straighten and smile at me. "Can I interrupt?" he asked.<p>

Giving my hand a little squeeze Edward answered. "Sure thing, Charlie. I'll leave you to talk to Bella." I was surprised when he stood and pretended to limp to the door, but not nearly as shocked as when my father held out his hand to shake Edward's.

"Thank you, for saving her," Charlie said, his voice uncharacteristically rough. "I'm sorry you were hurt as well."

"I was lucky, it's just a sprain. Bella will be far more limited in her activities for a while than me." He was lying, quite convincingly, to my father as he explained how he was just glad he was able to kick out the windshield after we crashed and it was all I could do to keep a straight face. Edward glanced back and gave me a wink and a smirk before limping from the room.

Charlie hesitated for a moment, looking at me, remaining stoic until the door closed. I knew exactly when he heard the click because his entire body seemed to collapse in on itself as he rushed to my side. "Never scare me like that again," he said, his eyes becoming red-rimmed as he grasped my hands. "If Edward hadn't been able to stop the bleeding, and Jacob…" his voice trailed off as he shook his head, trying to get his emotions under control. "You're lucky you're an adult or I think I might ground you to your room just to keep you safe."

I squeezed my father's hands. "I love you too, dad." As soon as I said that the tears began to flow from both of us. Charlie coughed a few times before grabbing a tissue and dabbing at my face. He wasn't a demonstrative guy, so it was only a couple minutes before he was back into police chief mode.

"What do you remember from the accident? I need it for my report," he asked as soon as he was back to normal.

Uh, oh. Edward and I hadn't discussed this. Shifting a little on the bed, wincing when it pulled my stitches, I said, "Not much. What can you tell me?"

"You first, has to be that way," he insisted, so I took a breath and hoped for the best.

"I remember getting in the van and driving off, heading toward First Beach." He looked like that much he'd heard, so I continued. "Something hit the side of the van, knocking us off the road, I don't know what." He nodded, so I guessed I was still all right. "I'm afraid it's a bit cloudy after that. I do remember Edward and Jacob talking about some metal in my side and Edward thought it might have punctured my liver so rushed me here."

"Can you remember any more?" Charlie asked, but I decided to use my injury to my advantage.

"Sorry, dad, no," I lied. Somehow I didn't think he would believe me if I told him there was a vampire waiting for me in the van that was held down by giant wolves and that another one escaped.

He sat back with a heavy sigh. "I was afraid of that." He rose from the bed and began to pace; Renee called it his 'thinking walk.'

"From what we've been able to piece together, the driver may have hit a bear. Do you remember the driver? Big guy?" he asked, pausing in his walk to look at me. I pretended to think about it, then nodded. There was no forgetting Demetri.

He started pacing again. "As far as we can tell, the bear got angry and pulled him from the van after Edward kicked out the window. There's animal fur in the metal. Jacob was driving by and helped Edward with you, driving with you on Edward's lap until he crashed," Charlie shook his head at this, "into a tree of all things, which is how your other side was cut. Edward ran the rest of the way with a bad sprain and you in his arms."

"Wow," I said, wondering how they faked the damage to Jake's car and a tree.

"Yeah, wow," Charlie said. "Of all the fool things Jacob could do, crashing when you were already hurt? If he hadn't helped save your life I'd have taken away his license."

I laughed a little at this, but had to put both hands on my sides where I'd been hurt. It was a bad idea. "How badly am I hurt?"

Charlie stopped and sagged. "Not as bad as they thought, thankfully. It did knick your liver, but didn't do much damage. There was quite a bit of blood loss, Carlisle had to give you a couple pints when you got in, but no significant damage, thankfully. You've been out a couple days so you could heal, but they say you'll be fine."

The description must have been over, because he came to sit on the edge of my bed again. "Edward is in love with you," he said, taking hold of my hand again. "He told me, and I, um, gave him my blessing."

"Your blessing? To do what?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"To marry you." He huffed a deep breath before continuing as I reeled from the sudden shift in conversation. "He also told me he's being courted by other hospitals, some overseas, so if you did marry it might be a long time before I saw you again. I, um, wanted you to know I understand if you go and only want you to be happy. Just promise to call, okay?"

His eyes were becoming red-rimmed again, and his breathing deepened. He was trying not to cry. I was hopeless, though, and couldn't stop the tear that formed in my eyes. "I love him, and I will be happy. It's still new, I know, but…"

"But you're like your old man," he interrupted me with a wan smile. "I fell in love with your mom in an instant and am only now getting over her, twenty-five years later. If she were still here, we'd still be married. Trust me, Bells, I understand."

"Thanks, dad," I said, reaching for his hand. "I promise to email, write, whatever, from wherever we end up."

A noise alerted us to the fact that Edward was at the door, peeking in. I knew he did it just to get our attention. "Everything all right?" he asked. "You aren't hurting, are you?"

I shook my head and reached out my free hand to him, beckoning him into the room.

"Well, I better get that report filed," Charlie said, noisily getting to his feet. He leaned over me to place a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bells. Take care of her for me, Edward."

"Always," he answered my father, smiling down on me.

After Charlie left I fixed him with a glare. "So, when were you going to tell me?"

"What? That I lied to your father about the crash? I can see I might have wanted to give you a few details…"

"Not what I'm asking, and you know it," I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"That I love you and want to marry you? Hmm, I thought that was obvious the day I kidnapped you," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>I have nine of my brother's progeny descending on my house for the weekend (aged 22 down to newborn), so will probably be too busy to write.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 Clock

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Clock, Advice

* * *

><p>"You said you weren't kidnapping me," I replied as he sauntered over to the bed. "You said you were just taking me to my father because you were worried about my safety."<p>

He settled next to me on the bed. "The only thing you weren't safe from is me." Leaning over until his lips were just hovering over mine he continued, "It's still the truth."

My breathing was becoming too fast, causing my sides to ache, but all I wanted was for our lips to make contact. In spite of the pain I leaned forward, closing the distance. Edward placed his hands over my wounds, likely realizing it would alleviate the throbbing so I could focus all my attention on him. Not like that was at all difficult. Eventually I did have to breathe, however.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened?" I asked when Edward decided my breathing had become too labored.

"The only thing you're missing is that Demetri's arms had to be reattached when Jacob and I were done with him. He and Jane are traveling with Aro back to Italy, and we gained some time before you have to be changed so we can disappear first." He shifted around so he was lying next to me, pulled me into his arms and placed a kiss on my temple. "The good news is the clock is no longer ticking. Aro is a stickler for anonymity."

From behind Edward's hands began to roam over my sides, this time avoiding my wounds, and barely grazing my breasts. "Vampires mate forever, Bella," he whispered into my ear, his breath tickling. "There is no death, so we never part. This isn't a decision to take lightly."

"Would I ever see my father again?" I asked, trying to keep my mind focused on the conversation and not what his hands were doing.

"It wouldn't be safe, you would most likely crave his blood. The first year is the worst, but you will be different and he would notice." We were quiet for a moment as his hands stilled and my mind raced. We hadn't been together that long, and despite the overwhelming desire that flamed within it needed to be weighed against the loss of my family.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked after some time had passed. I shook my head and laid it on his shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"About my parents and giving them up. I know I want to be with you, but that price is high." Edward became even more still behind me. "Not that I have any choice anymore, but I don't know how to say goodbye."

He didn't answer me. We lay there until my eyes grew heavy and sleep claimed me and he was gone when I woke, but not alone.

"Good morning, Bella," Carlisle said as soon as my eyes opened.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, yawning and stretching, looking forward to being allowed to go home to my own bed.

"Hunting. He asked me to talk to you about changing and your dad. Do you have any questions for me?" he asked.

"I really don't know what to ask," I said while my mind roiled. What will I be like? Will I ever be able to see my dad again? What about my mom? Why did Edward ask Jacob if he could change me when I was hurt?

"Why don't I just start with the obvious then?" Carlisle asked, cutting through my ruminations as he settled more on the bed. At my nod he continued. "The first year is the worst as you adjust. Think of it as suddenly becoming a crack addict, only what you crave will be blood. As a result you will be dangerous to humans, we'll probably take you away so you can't hurt anyone.

"There will be other physical changes. Scars will disappear as your skin becomes hard as granite. Your hair will be like carbon fiber and stop growing. Your reflexes will be thousands of times quicker and your muscles will be stronger and more defined. All the things that make you appear human, fidgeting, itches, blinking, will go away since they are no longer necessary, so you will have to learn to fake them."

That was when I noticed just how still he had become. A chill ran down my spine at how unnatural he seemed. He was a vampire, that much I'd known, but he always seemed so human. Now he didn't. My heart rate picked up along with my breathing, bringing a smile to Carlisle's face. A smile that had always seemed kind before but now made me shiver.

"A bit of advice?" he asked, arching a brow as his body relaxed into a more human posture. "Edward is concerned you don't want to be with him because you're worried about your father. Convince him you do or you might lose him instead." In the blink of an eye he was by the door, turning to wink at me. "You'll like being a vampire, Bella. It has it's advantages."

* * *

><p>Having a bit of writer's block with this story right now, so it's going slow. I'm also going to a writer's conference this weekend (woot!), so not much writing will get done. Yes, I know that's rather ironic. Sorry!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 Grudge

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Grudge, sludge, nudge, ceremony

* * *

><p>It was a couple more days before I was released from the hospital, but not soon enough for my liking. Jacob had come by to inform me of the treaty, ask me if I wanted to be changed and offer me protection if I didn't. "I know the Volturi have threatened the Cullens, but that doesn't mean you have to agree, you know," he told me, his arms folded across his chest and muscles flexing.<p>

"Will it break the treaty if I want to be changed?" I asked him.

"No," he replied. "We were asked, and if it's something you want, we'll allow it."

"I don't understand, I thought you said you guys were supposed to protect against vampires, that the Cullens weren't to even bite a human," I said.

He shrugged. "The treaty was the easing of an old grudge between our kind and theirs. It eased even further a few years ago when some nomads came to town and got into it with Sam. Carlisle saved Sam's life. Since then we've sided with the Cullens. But, if you don't want to be changed…"

"I want to be with Edward," I told him. "If that means I have to be changed, it's worth it. Besides, I don't want anything to happen to them."

Cold fingers wrapped around the top of my arm, startling me. Turning quickly I was met by Edward's smiling eyes. Giving me a nudge he slid onto the bed next to me. "We should probably talk about how we're going to do this."

"Isn't biting customary?" I asked, making both men laugh.

"Yes, but the question is how we're going to keep Charlie from finding out without making him freak out," Jacob said with a laugh. "If you just disappear he'll be calling the feds in no time."

"I've already told him I might be moving, that other hospitals are courting me," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me to hold me close. His lips pressed against my hair.

"That'll get you away, but Charlie will want to see her again," Jacob said, backing up to sit in the chair by the bed. "And talk to her. He'll catch that her voice is weird."

"We need to give him a reason to have her be gone for a long time," Edward said. Cold fingers trailed down my side, wrapping around my chest just under my breasts to hold me tight. "Any ideas of what might keep him away?"

"How about you marry her and go on an extended honeymoon?" Jacob offered.

I froze. Marriage?

Edward's arms tightened. "Hmm, not bad dog. Think he'd go for it?"

"Yeah, he'd accept it. He's big on ceremony. You should have seen him at Sam and Emily's wedding."

"Um, excuse me?" I interrupted. "But shouldn't I be part of this conversation?"

"You have ideas on how to hide what you're becoming?" Edward asked as Jacob chuckled.

"You've already decided, Bells," Jacob interjected. "We're just figuring out how to make it work. You know your dad would be fine with you getting married."

"What about me?" I asked, pulling away from Edward.

"What about you?" Jacob asked with a shrug. "You've chosen to become a vampire and mate with this guy. Gotta say I don't get why you're upset."

Edward looked at me for a moment, confusion on his face. With a sigh he turned to Jacob. "Would you give us a minute, please?" With a roll of his eyes he left the room, muttering something under his breath.

When the door closed Edward pulled me close and began to run his fingers through my hair. "Is the issue marriage or the lack of a proper proposal?"

When he put it that way it seemed rather juvenile. "I don't know for sure. I'm a bit afraid of marriage. My parents weren't able to make it work, I don't know if I can."

"You'll become a vampire Bella, you think marriage is less of a commitment?" His lips were against the side of my face as he spoke, his cool breath causing goosebumps. "I promise, marriage is nothing compared to this." He twisted me on the bed, turning me into his body so he had better access to my neck. Placing kisses along the vein he continued, "Imagine how good this will be when I no longer have to be gentle with you?" The cold, wet touch of his tongue barely making contact with the hollow of my throat caused me to gasp. "I want to taste you, deeply, but don't for fear of what might happen."

By now my breathing was running rampant. "That's not, um, what has me concerned," I panted out, trying to hold onto my reason.

"Trust me, it's far more of a commitment than a simple 'I do.' We can leave on a honeymoon, your father wouldn't expect us back any time soon. I can take a job, making all our correspondence long distance until you are in control. Jacob and I were only thinking of Charlie, but if you don't want this…"

His kisses trailed off with his words as he sat up to regard me. "I want it," I told him without hesitation.

"Good. We'll want to set the date pretty soon so Aro doesn't decide to return," he said while climbing off the bed. "I'm sure Alice, Esme and Rosalie will want to have input and I need to contact friends in Alaska. We'll stay there until you're in control."

"And after that?" I asked, not quite wanting this discussion to be over.

"The world."

* * *

><p>All kinds of apologies, but I have a super good reason! I went to a writer's conference and pitched my story. Three agents and two editors asked for a partial manuscript and one editor asked for a full! I've spent the last week and a half writing query letters and readying submissions. As a result, no writing has been done.<p>

As a warning, I plan on doing NaNoWriMo, which means I'll probably not be posting in November. I'll do my best to get this story finished before then.


	21. Chapter 21 Adhere

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Adhere

* * *

><p>Alice was a force of nature. Watching her move through the house was like witnessing a miniature tornado, only she left a path of organization in her wake instead of destruction. For two months she would just look at me, her face going blank, then smile. I'd learned to ask her what I decided after the first couple times this happened. From then on she just told me. It certainly made for quicker conversations. But now she was decorating.<p>

We were marrying in the Cullen's backyard this evening, just as the sun sank below the horizon. Lights twinkled over a dance floor, amidst a thousand blooms, Alice dancing below them as she directed Jasper and Emmett in where to attach each line. They were moving slowly, for them, because Charlie was supervising.

Edward was hunting. For all that they were vampires the Cullens insisted we adhere to a few conventions, like not seeing each other before the wedding. What amused me was that the wolf pack was guarding the perimeter, making sure he didn't sneak back. I laughed at them, but Sam and Jacob growled at me when I tried to walk into the woods and pushed me back to the house, disappearing before my father could see them.

"Bells, don't you need to get dressed?" Charlie asked, interrupting his argument with Alice about whether or not my bouquet would get caught in the bowers when I threw it to try to parent me one last time. He'd been fine with the idea of me marrying Edward up to the point where he was told that we would be going on a year-long honeymoon, traveling around the world.

His eyes had bugged out for a moment, no doubt considering the expense, but smiled before shocking me. "What would you say to a double wedding?" He proposed to Sue later that night, and despite her reservations of being married in the 'vampire's lair', she allowed herself to be won over by Charlie. She was already upstairs getting dressed, so I went inside to join her. Alice followed me inside, no doubt in order to get away from Charlie.

"I swear, Bella, if he wasn't your father," she griped in my ear as we climbed the stairs together. "He needs to remember it's his second marriage and your first."

A gasp of laughter erupted from me. "You need to remember I don't care. If he does, humor him."

She shook her head at me. "You only get married once…"

"How many times have Rosalie and Emmett gotten married?" I asked.

"That's different."

Pulling her to a stop on the stairs, I turned her to face me. "Alice, I can have another wedding in another hundred years or so. I can have one every fifty years if I want. My dad only gets this second chance."

She looked at me for a moment and nodded. "Fine, have it your way, Bella."

"I usually do," I said with a laugh, heading up the stairs again. "Now why don't you help me get into the dress I decided on but have never seen?"

Satin flowed around me, shimmering in the lights surrounding the mirror. "Oh, Bella, are you sure you want to share this with us?" Sue asked, her arms warm as they wrapped around me in a hug. "You deserve to be the center of attention."

"Sue, how long have you known me?" I asked, getting a chuckle from her.

"Well, no one will be looking at me anyway," she said, stepping back and looking at herself in the mirror. She looked lovely, her warm skin contrasting with the light ivory of her dress. Pearls encircled her neck, a gift from my father.

"I think they will be. You're beautiful, Sue. It's no surprise my father wants to marry you." She smiled and squeezed me tighter. "Are you really all right with my decision?"

The look on her face told me that she knew which decision I was asking about. "I don't really have a say in it. Jacob gave his permission, it's what you want." She gave a sigh, her hands smoothing the skirt over her hips. "I wouldn't choose to be a wolf either, Bella. I cried when my children changed the first time." Giving another sigh she moved to a chair and sat, looking at me.

"Living with the supernatural isn't easy. Life as you know it will change. You won't be able to go shopping just because you want to, or run to the beach on a nice day. It'll be a year before you see your father again, and anything could happen in that time. Just be sure you're ready."

The concern in her voice was real, and I knew she spoke the truth. "But…"

"But you're in love," she said, waving her hand. "Don't worry, Charlie knows somethings up because he's seen Seth phase. Just don't be surprised when he questions you about your change. He is a cop, after all."

"What will I tell him?" I wondered aloud.

"The truth never hurts," she said.

"It could kill him. Surely you've been told about the Volturi?" Alice said, coming back into the room, carrying our flowers. "You're up ladies. Time to get married!"

* * *

><p>Have a great evening!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22 Recover

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Recover  
><strong>Plot Generator – Idea Completion<strong>: Nothing but a pack of lies.

* * *

><p>Exhaustion lay over me like a blanket, smothering and warm. All my limbs felt like jelly as Edward held me in his arms and twirled me around the dance floor one last time. Sue and Charlie were swaying somewhere nearby, but it was impossible to pinpoint where exactly when my eyes were closed and my head was resting on a cold, hard chest.<p>

"Are you awake?" Edward asked, the vibrations of his voice jolting me from my doze. It was a good thing he had a firm grip on me because the dance floor was looking quite comfortable at the moment.

"Barely. How long does this have to last? I may never recover," I said through a yawn, drawing forth a laugh from my husband.

Husband. What an odd term to use for Edward. In the silence of my mind I could admit that he still scared me somewhat. His utter stillness in stress, his speed and memory, the knowledge that he might lose control and kill me instead of changing me, and fear of the pain I would have to endure if he did succeed caused a chill to run through me.

"We can leave as soon as you want." His head turned toward the trees and he watched them for a moment before sighing. "Jacob wants to try to talk you out of it again."

Lifting my head the most I could manage I laughingly whispered towards the woods, "Shut up, Jacob. I haven't changed my mind and I'm not going to, so leave me alone."

"Charlie wants to know why you're talking to the woods," Edward said, his chest shaking with barely suppressed mirth. "He thinks you're drunk."

"Punch drunk from lack of sleep, maybe," I said just as a hand grabbed my arm. Looking up I saw the smiling face of my father.

"Come dance with me, Bells, before you pass out," he said. "Edward can dance with his step-mother-in-law." Sue didn't look too happy about that, but took a deep breath and held out her arms to him.

My father and I swayed around the dance floor for a couple minutes in silence. Us doing things without talking isn't that unusual, but this was the type of quiet that was accompanied by quick glances and deep breaths. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to begin.

"Just spit it out, dad, whatever it is," I said. His shoulder was lower than Edward's so it was easier to rest my head there.

"Sue was telling me some legends," he began. I peeked up in time to see him shoot a quick glance at Edward. "At first I thought they were a pack of lies, told to kids to scare them into behaving, but…"

His voice trailed off and he looked away from his son-in-law and out across the yard. Following his gaze I noticed a rather large, sandy wolf that seemed to be patrolling. My father shivered. "Seth phased in front of me when she was explaining things to show me what she meant. Thought I'd have a heart attack right there and then, only to find out it was him and his sister phasing that killed Harry."

We stopped moving and he took a step back. "She also told me about your boy."

"And?" I asked, not knowing, really, what I wanted to know.

"And…Seth says he's good, to the core." He shook his head before looking from one Cullen to the next. After another shiver he continued. "Seth also told me you plan to become one of them."

I could feel the darting glances of the people who would soon be my family. "I do dad."

"When?"

"I don't know. Pretty soon. We're going to go somewhere we can be alone." We were silent for another minute before I asked the question that most concerned me. "Did he tell you what they are?"

"No, he said he couldn't, but that they weren't human anymore." His eyes met mine. "He said you wouldn't be human anymore either." When my head shook negatively he sighed. "Are you sure about this? Apparently there's no going back."

"No, dad, there's no going back." I took a moment to gather my thoughts and spied my mom and Phil dancing with Carlisle and Esme. "Would you go back? Not marry mom, in spite of the difficulties you've had?"

"Not for a second," he said quickly. Looking back to me with a smile he added, "I get what you're saying. Seth also said that Edward's kind marry for life, there is no divorce, ever, and that they are completely devoted to their spouse."

Cold, hard arms wrapped around me from behind. "He told you the truth, Charlie," Edward said before placing a kiss on my temple. "I will cherish her forever."

"And for you, forever is a literal thing?" Charlie said, pushing, his eyes curious.

"Carlisle is almost five hundred years old. He found Esme over a hundred years ago, and they've been happy together the entire time," Edward explained.

"Esme was once human?" Dad asked, looking at my incredibly beautiful mother-in-law.

"We all were." The two men regarded each other for a moment, seeming to come to a consensus. "I'll bring her back to see you as soon as it's safe. The first year is difficult, she'll be transitioning, but after that…"

"Grandchildren?"

"Would kill her."

Charlie's face blanched at that. With a nod he reached out a hand to shake Edward's. "She's dead on her feet. Take care of my girl."

"Always," Edward answered. Tugging on my hand he pulled me into the house. Alice was just inside the doorway, picking me up just as my knees gave out, and carrying me to her room.

"Wake up enough to change, Bella. You can sleep on the plane." She gave a little giggle. "Pretty soon you'll never have to sleep again."

"How soon?" I asked through a yawn.

"That's entirely up to you," she said, pulling off my wedding dress and handing me one more appropriate for travel.

* * *

><p>So, Charlie has an idea of the truth, if not the complete truth. If you knew your child would never die, would you agree to this choice?<p>

xoxo!


	23. Chapter 23 Young

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Young

* * *

><p>Cold lips moving across my cheek woke me from a too short nap. "Wake up, Mrs. Cullen," Edward breathed. "We're landing." No sooner had his words registered in my brain than the jolt of the wheels hitting the tarmac roused me completely. My nerves went into overdrive as the view of the sun rising over the Alaskan tundra met my gaze. It hadn't taken us long to get to the airport in Seattle, followed by a short hop to Anchorage and the surprise of him flying us in a two-seater plane into the wilderness. There was something I didn't know: would I be celebrating my wedding night with sex or a bite?<p>

"Your heart is flying," Edward said, his fingers trailing down my arm. "What has you so worked up?" A glance at his face showed his customary smirk, but the hunger in his eyes didn't answer my question. What did he want first, my body or my blood?

"I…don't know what to expect tonight," I said. My face heated, no doubt throwing off any heat-seeking radar in the vicinity.

He leaned closer, cold fingers encircling my arm. "What do you want? The world is yours and the day is young." If possible, my face blushed even hotter, and I was thankful for the cool breeze of his laughter on my skin. "Why, Mrs. Cullen, whatever are you thinking about?"

Deciding to take a bold approach I answered him. "The same thing you are, I'm sure." My bravado would have been more convincing if my voice hadn't stuttered.

"We aren't alone in the house, because of what is planned in the near future, but we could ask them to leave?" There was no way I could face him, but he didn't miss my slight nod. His phone was out and a text was sent faster than I thought possible.

A return text came before his could possibly be read. _We'll be hunting_.

"So will I," Edward whispered lowly into my ear as he shut down the plane, and I knew my shivering was from more than his frigid breath. In no time he had the straps of our bags over one shoulder and was lifting me onto the other with his free hand. It only took seconds to get from the short runway to the huge house.

It was palatial, with huge windows revealing the interior. If Esme's hand weren't so evident in the scale, style and decorations I would have thought it designed by Philip Johnson. Looking up it was easy to make out which room was probably Edward's. The heavy drapes did little to hide the wrought-iron bed within, just as I'm sure my deep breaths were doing little to cover the pounding of my heart.

"Tanya's coven lives here, but they keep rooms for us all," he explained as he set me on my feet just within the doorway of his bedroom. My voice had gotten lost somewhere on the stairs, so I nodded my understanding. "There's a functional bathroom through the door on the side, if you'd like to take a minute?"

Again I nodded, but he stopped me as I took a step forward. "Don't take too long, please?" he asked. I looked at him and was surprised to find nervousness in his own expression. Knowing we both needed to relax I entwined my fingers through his and reached up to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. I dropped his hand, grabbed my bag and walked resolutely into the bathroom.

As soon as the door was shut I dropped the bag to the floor and my head into my hands. When deep breathing didn't calm me I went for the next thing, brushing my hair. Sadly, it was just as effective as the breathing, so I decided to change into the nightgown Alice had packed for me. It was white with lace around the neckline. Seeing myself in the mirror, wearing the clothing I hoped would soon be removed by Edward, was definitely the wrong move to make.

A knock on the door made me jump, gasping in surprise. "Bella, are you all right? Are you coming out?" Edward asked, amusement lacing his voice. "I promise not bite, unless you want me to."

For some reason, knowing he was on the other side of the door, waiting for me, caused my heart to pound for an entirely different reason. I threw the door open to find him leaning against the doorframe on the other side, a gentle smile on his face. He reached out his hand and took mine. "Come to bed, my wife," he said, bending down to return the gentle kiss on the corner of my mouth.

The soft tug on my hand was easily answered by a step forward into his arms. It was quickly followed by the soft feeling of a mattress at my back. The lips that had been on my mouth moved to my jaw, down my throat and continued down to the sound of ripping fabric. My skin pebbled from the cold, both from the air and his skin as he descended, kissing where the fabric tore.

My fingers were in his hair until he was too far to reach, when I opened my eyes to look at him. His clothes were gone and my breath caught at the sight of him. A smile lit his face at my reaction seconds before his lips were on mine, his hips between my thighs. "What do you want?" he asked again.

"All of you," I said, then gasped as the feeling of him, hard and cold, slipped inside of me. Shifting at the intrusion and chill made him growl, telling me to stay still. He wasn't breathing. As he warmed within me he began to move, growling at me to remain still again when I tried to move. "Edward, please, I need…"

I arched up, and that's when I felt it, the slicing of a knife into my throat. My outcry made Edward stop and look at me. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry," he said before moving quickly to my elbows, wrists, upper thigh and ankles. Pain ripped through me, a burning fire racing through my veins.

Screaming reached my ears, stopping suddenly when I realized it was coming from me. My teeth clenched, locking down so no more sounds could leave my throat. My eyes followed in the hope that I could fall into myself. Material moved over my skin as I searched for something to ground myself.

That's when I heard him breathing again.

* * *

><p>What? Two in a row? I know, shocking.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24 Tick

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Tick, sick, wick

* * *

><p>The tick of a nearby clock kept me company as I burned, along with a hand that only let go when what had to be clothes were placed on my body. I could hear others come and go from the room, voices I recognized and those I didn't who gave me names that had yet to be put with faces.<p>

Other than Edward's, Tanya's voice became my favorite. As time passed I came to recognize her presence merely from the heavy sigh and light growl he gave off. At first those sounds caused me to flinch, until she told me what was in her thoughts.

"Don't mind him, Bella," she said as if I were able to respond without screaming in agony, "he just doesn't like being teased about biting you. I've asked him if he plans to make a habit of that to please do it where the scars won't show. He doesn't like it when I give him ideas, but once you're changed those bite marks last forever." Her tinkling laugh disappeared quickly as my hand was released and Edward's growl moved to the door. When this was over Tanya and I would get along just fine.

As the pain wicked away from my fingers and began to center in my chest my breathing picked up. So did Edward's. "It's almost over, Bella," he whispered to me, "just a short time to go. Don't fight it." I was able to unclench my teeth enough to scoff, like I had any choice. Edward laughed lightly beside me, seemingly understanding the reason for my reaction. "I just hope you don't fight me," he added.

It was a couple hours later that I understood what he meant. The fire consumed my chest last. My heart tried desperately to outrun it, only to falter and quiet in the end. With the pain and hammering gone my senses became aware of so much more. Even with my eyes closed I could smell Edward, only better. Closer. Mixed with the scent of others.

In an instant I was off the bed and across the room, my eyes locating the threat of the unknown. Edward's face registered, but beyond him were others, reaching towards me. A loud growl ripped up my throat as I turned and ran, easily finding and jumping through the window. Glass showered down to the ground around me, but felt like feathers on my skin, causing me a moment's hesitation. It was enough.

Hands grabbed my arms, attempting to pin them to my sides, but I was stronger. Twisting brought me face to face with my attacker, but the breath I took to growl filled my nostrils with the smell of Edward, so I froze. "Bella?" he asked hesitantly, his entire body tense and ready to spring.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, not daring to move.

He relaxed minutely. "You're a vampire now, love. We have a tendency to overreact to stimuli."

Sounds of laughter came through the broken window above me, Tanya's taunting, asking if that's what he called what prompted him to bite me helping calm me even more. Edward gave me an embarrassed grin and shrugged his shoulder. "They aren't really wrong." His expression changed to one of caution, making me tense up again. "I'm going to let you go, don't run away from me."

After waiting for my nod he released me, but I didn't want that. No sooner were his hands off than mine were on him, pushing him up against the house as I attacked in a completely different way than I'd feared from the others. My lips found his as I wrapped my body around him, climbing up to encircle his waist with my legs. His arms came around me, and holding me tight, he took off into the woods, lifting his lips from mine just enough to watch where he was going.

I twisted just enough to watch the trees go by, surprised how distinct each leaf looked as it flew by. Even the shimmering of a dragonfly's wings was easily discerned in the fraction of a second my gaze landed upon them. The speed was intoxicating and my desire shifted again. I no longer wanted to be held. I wanted to run.

Unwrapping my legs I let go, using my arms to push out of Edward's arms and was surprised how easy it was to land beside him and keep pace. A laugh escaped me as I dodged limbs and rocks. A feeling of intense competition, a desire to beat him in this race to nowhere, drove my feet faster. I ran to the spine of the mountains, tasted the air at the top of the world, all the while knowing that if I were still human I would probably pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"Are you sick of running yet?" Edward called from behind me. "Or are you planning to reach the North Pole?"

Stopping so quickly that Edward flew by me a few steps I gave him an excited look. "Is that something we can do?"

He laughed and returned to me. "Yes, we can."

"Do we have to wait until winter so the ice is frozen? I don't really like the cold."

"It won't feel cold to you, but we don't have to wait. We can swim through the unfrozen portions of the ocean." His hands rested lightly on my shoulders, his face giving away his intention of leaning in to kiss me. After brushing my lips gently he asked, "but weren't you hungry?"

The only sound that followed was that of ripping fabric.

* * *

><p>This is supposed to be a T-rated fic, hence the fade to black. I'm sure you all have wonderful imaginations and can picture them on the top of a mountain together, right?<p> 


	25. Chapter 25 Copious

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Shock

* * *

><p>Every so often it was still a shock to see myself in the mirror. In spite of fading human memories, what I look like is one that is permanently ingrained in my brain, even though my vampire memory of what I'll see in the mirror is perfect. It's still embarrasses me sometimes when the humans react to my beauty, and that happens more in this place than any other. After all, the young equate beauty with power and prestige, and there were many young ones about.<p>

The music blared, sending a pulsating rhythm through the crowd, making it easier for us to weave our way through. Occasionally some testosterone-fueled boy would try to intimidate Edward, only to be met with a low growl and a knowledge of their inferiority. It was nicer than what happened to the boys who thought they could get to me. Thankfully, the girls were smart enough to take one look at me and give up immediately.

We always made sure to remain far enough back from the stage to not be caught by a camera, surrounding ourselves with writhing bodies as we danced as close as possible while still maintaining some decency. Where others had to scream to their partners to be heard, a simple whisper was all we required, making it appear as if we were only communicating with our eyes.

Only once did coming to these events cause a problem. I now fully understand what kind of restraint Edward had shown with me and was glad my entire family was in attendance to hold me back when my own singer walked past. It was a further validation of his love that he'd been able to withstand it, and once the danger had passed I made sure to say that I forgave him for biting me our first time together.

Edward's head turned to the side, breaking his gaze from me. "Someone's here," he said. I knew he meant another vampire. "He's curious about us, worried we might be a problem."

"Do we need to introduce ourselves?" I asked, turning to look where he was looking. That's when I saw him, average height, dark hair, black eyes with deep purple circles underneath. He was hunting.

"He knows we've seen him." With that Edward began the process of weaving our way back to the edge of the crowd. The other vampire seemed tense as we approached, even as he tried to maintain a neutral stance. Edward and I smiled and extended our hands in friendship. "We didn't know there were others here. I hope we haven't violated your territory," Edward said warmly.

"Your eyes…" the stranger stammered.

"We don't feed from humans," I said. "Perhaps we can go somewhere less conspicuous and talk?"

"You can bring your friends," Edward added, sweeping his hand out to indicate where others were located. The stranger's eyes darted around, giving an occasional nod as he caught the attention of his coven. Without completely turning his back to us, he headed off, leading us far from the crowds. I picked up on about three others who were breaking free from the masses and converging on our group.

I was nervous as we ran, not liking the fact that we were outnumbered and could easily be ambushed, until Edward handed me his phone. He had a text from Alice asking us to be sure to bring our new friends to meet her. They picked up on us relaxing and smiled in response. A glance between Edward and their leader, a raised eyebrow and tilted head, and a race was on. The other four of us were left behind, laughing at the impromptu competition.

When it was apparent they were going to be a while we stopped and made introductions. They were two couples, the two women sisters when human who had found mates and brought them into the fold. Levi, the mate of the younger sister, Abish, was the one we'd met first and was now racing Edward. The other sister, Saria, mated to Yocum, spoke for them all after pleasantries were exchanged.

"How do you not feed from humans? You don't appear hungry, what else is there?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

"Animal blood suffices," I told her, wondering at her reaction. "I've never had human blood. Edward maintained this lifestyle long before he changed me. My siblings say the animal blood isn't as good, but it does help them with control."

Abish and Saria exchanged happy glances. Yocum was smiling at me. "This will make Levi very happy," Abish said. "He hates feeding, going months in between, and always feels guilty. Does it really sustain you?"

"Our father, Carlisle, is over five-hundred years old and has consumed nothing else," I told them. "You would be welcome to come meet our family."

The sounds of Edward and Levi crashing through the woods in our direction reached us shortly before they did. Both were laughing and Levi looked better fed. "We found mountain lions," Edward told me, reaching his hand out for mine. "I'm pretty sure there are some bears in these woods as well."

Levi was beside himself, swinging Abish around in joy. "You told us we should go to where the young ones were. Thank you."

"Abish knows where we should go, either to find what we need or to avoid trouble," Saria explained. "None of us wanted to go to the concert, but she insisted, even if she didn't know why. We've come to learn to trust her."

"You're going to love my sister, Alice," I said. The faint smell of deer reached my nose so I added, "But first, let's teach you how to hunt. Herbivores aren't that great, but they have copious amounts of blood."

From then on we had cousins in Germany.

* * *

><p>Sorry to be so long in getting you this, I've been super busy. I thought you'd like a little epi for Hitchhiker before I dropped off the radar to do NaNoWriMo in November. I should be back in December, all exhausted with my original book and excited to get back to fanfiction.<p>

xoxo!


End file.
